The Married Life
by leslie25
Summary: Ana and Christian have been married for a year. Everything seems to be going in their favor. But can the perfect life they want together be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written any type of fan fiction before. I just learned of this about 2 months ago. So please help me along the way with any sort of advice, reviews, or anything.**

**Also, this story starts at Ana and Christian's 1st wedding anniversary. No kids, just them. Just enjoying each other and the drama that follows them.**

**Chapter 1**

_"I do," I say while looking deeply into Christian's loving grey eyes._

Sitting at the edge of our bed, in Escala, I'm reminiscing about the greatest day of my life. The day I became Mrs. Anastasia Grey. I can't believe that was a year ago today. It has flown by so fast. I'm still trying to get use to it all. I pick up my blackberry that is sitting by my side and check my last email from Christian.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** It's our anniversary

**Date**: August 6, 2012

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Please be ready by 6. I plan on spoiling you tonight, Mrs. Grey. Can't wait to see you!

Christian Grey

Anxious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Glancing at my watch, I see it's a quarter till 6. Christian doesn't do late, so I get up and walk into our closet. I slip out of my black pencil skirt and unbutton and pull off my plum colored, chiffon, long sleeve blouse. Standing in the closet in my bra and panties, I go to work skimming my fingers through all the dresses I have hanging till I get to one that catches my eye. I stop and pull it out. It's a grey, one shoulder, form fitting dress. Coming about knee length. _Perfect! _It's new and still has the tag on it. I grab it and look at the price. _Just another thing to get use to in my new life, _I sigh._  
_

I start to think, maybe I'll surprise him. After all he is taking me out to celebrate our 1st year together as Mr. & Mrs. Grey. _I know just the thing. _I slip off my bra and panties and put the dress on. Then I make my way out of the closet and into our bathroom. I look at myself in my new expensive dress.

"Not bad Mrs. Grey!" I mumble to myself.

I touch up my makeup. A little mascara, and some lip gloss. Then I try and tame my hair. A sleek poinytail should suffice. _Done! _Walking out of the bathroom, I step into my black, sky high Louboutin's and hear Christian.

"Ana, are you ready?" he yells.

"I'm on my way out," I call back.

I grab my clutch and make sure I have everything. Making my way to the great room, I see Christian's back towards me. And of course, he's looking down at his blackberry. _He can never leave that thing alone_, I think to myself, shaking my head. I walk up slowly to him and throw my arms around him to cover his eyes.

"Are you ready to see me?" I ask him.

"Always. Now, let me have a look at you wench!"

I pull my hands away and step back.

"Turn around," I command him. He slowly turns, looks me up and down with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Oh baby! You look amazing!" he says, with total admiration laced in his voice.

"You do too, Mr. Grey!" I reply back.

He has on a grey suit, white button up, and a black tie. _My man sure knows how to dress._

"And we match," I point out to him and he gives me a little wink.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Grey?" he asks.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

We enter the elevator hand in hand. The doors close and we start our descent. We don't speak, just enjoy each others presence. I see him through the corner of my eye. Looking down at me beaming his reserved smile that's only for me. The elevator stops at the 5th floor and the doors open. We both look up to see a pretty, brunette walk into the elevator. She's wearing something identical to what I was wearing for work today. But instead of a plum chiffon blouse, her's is grey. And she has her hair in a slicked braid to the side. I hear Christian clear his throat and nods at her while she steps in. She gives him a nod back, then looks at me and turns her back to us. I look at Christian and he shrugs his shoulders. _Glad he noticed that brush off too._ The doors close once again and the elevator continues down. I see miss thing turn her head slightly trying to get a glimpse of my husband. _Keep your eyes to yourself, _I wanna yell at the intruding brunette.

Finally reaching the garage, we walk out, behind the brunette. Her going one way and us heading toward the Audi, where Taylor is waiting for us. He opens my door.

"Mrs. Grey," he says, greeting me with his hand to help me into the SUV. "Thank you Taylor," I say, while taking a hold of his hand, and stepping up and in. He then shuts my door. With Christian and Taylor following suit, we take off.

"Christian, do you know who that woman in the elevator is?" I question him.

"I've never seen her before," he says looking me in the eyes, truthful grey to wondering blue.

"Oh, ok then," is all I say, letting it go and pushing it to the back of my mind.

"Are you at least going to tell me where we're going, sir?" asking him, while batting my eyelashes. Trying to flirt an answer out of him.

"It's a surprise Mrs. Grey. Don't get your panties in a bunch," he says, giving me a playful smile.

Oh Fifty, if you only knew. There are no panties to bunch up. I grin thinking about my little surprise. Noticing this, Christian looks at me and cocks his head to one side, with a what-are-you-up-to face. I give him back an innocent smile. He brushes it off, places his hand on my thigh and turns towards the window.

Finally, Taylor stops the Audi and jumps out. First opening Christian's door, then coming round to mine. I step out and excitedly look up at Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody. I just wanted to point something out before getting into the next chapter. I can assure you guys that this is NOT a cheating story. It is far from it. It might seem like it is, but its not. Please, just keep reading. You'll find out soon enough to where this is going**. **Also this chapter (which is kinda short) and next will be more about their anniversary. Not too much drama yet, guys.**

**Thank you to all the followers, reviewers, and anyone reading this story. I never thought anyone would take a liking to my story. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going that we need Charlie Tango?" I squeal.

"You'll soon find out Mrs. Grey. You just need to be patient," his voice is low as if the lower his voice is the less excited I'll be. _Think again Mr. Grey_.

Taking my hand, he leads me inside. Another elevator ride to the top this time and we're standing on the helipad. I see Joe working inside the helicopter, making sure everything is good to go.

The wind is strong up on the building and very chilly. I realize I'm shivering. No stranger to my body, Christian senses this and gracefully pulls off his suit jacket. He holds it out for me as I slip my arms inside. He rubs my arms to warm me up.

"Thank you!" I mouth to him.

"You're welcome," he says, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Ready to go, sir," Joe says as our trance is broken.

Fifty helps me into Charlie Tango and I sit down. He climbs in after me and starts to strap me in, pulling on the harness to make sure I'm secure.

"Just how I like you," he whispers in one ear. "You can't get into too much trouble now," whispering into the other one, sending shivers down my spine. Leaning in, he gives me a fast kiss. Then he hands me my headphones. Sitting in his chair, he repeats the same process on himself.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" I say excitedly. And we're up.

I look out admiring the sunset. _It's so beautiful, _I sigh.

"The sunset is not as beautiful as you, Anastasia," he says without having turned his head. _How does he do that? And how did I get so lucky?_ I turn my head to face him and send him a air kiss.

By the time we land, its about an hour later and its dark. Unbuckling himself first, then me, we head into another elevator. _So many elevators tonight. Is he trying to give me a clue of something?_ We walk out and to my surprise, Sawyer is waiting outside with my R8. He opens my door and hands Christian the keys. They speak briefly and I see Sawyer walk into the building as Fifty gets in the car.

"Here," he says reaching into his pocket and producing a blindfold. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"Baby, just trust me, please."

"Fine," I roll my eyes and grab the blindfold from his hand.

"And I saw that. Don't think I didn't, Anastasia."

After what seems like forever, the car slowly comes to a stop. I hear his door open, then close. My door flies open and I feel his hand grab mine.

"We have arrived at our destination," he announces, as he pulls me out and leads me to a designated spot. "Stand right… here."

I feel the blindfold lift off of my face. I open my eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust them to the lights.

"The Heathman!" I yell excitedly.

"I thought I would bring you to where it all started. Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Grey!"

I jump into his arms and wrap mine around his neck. Pulling him close, I kiss him passionately. Our tongues intertwine. A groan escapes his mouth against mine and I pull back. He opens his eyes. They are dark, lustful and staring straight into me.

"Happy Anniversary," I manage to whisper out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Giving the valet the car keys, Christian wraps his arm around my waist and we make our way into the Heathman. I know exactly where we're headed. To our private dining room in the Marble Bar. The first time we were here, we were talking terms, hard/soft limits. And now we're back as husband and wife. Oh how the world works in mysterious ways.

I take off Christian's jacket as our waiter is showing us to the room. I feel Fifty's hand on the small of my back. Slowly his hand travels down lower and stops right where my panties _should_ be. With a confused look on his face, he starts rubbing around my ass. Which in turn makes me giggle because I know what he's doing. And before I know it, he's leaning down into my ear.

"No underwear Mrs. Grey? Oh what a great surprise," he whispers. And I feel that all familiar feeling down… _there_.

"It would appear so Mr. Grey. It slipped my mind while I was dressing." I look at him and bite my lip.

"Naughty, naughty," he teases, shaking a finger at me. I notice him shift on his feet, trying to adjust what's growing in his pants.

We are seated at our table when the waiter arrives with oysters.

"You still remember what we had that night?"

"Yes, I remember. All the little things, big things. Everything with you is always something to remember," he smiles, that CEO megawatt smile. And it makes me blush.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have finally captured the heart of the elusive bachelor, Mr. Christian Grey. How did I get so lucky?" My head cocked to the side, seeing the flame from the candle dancing in his eyes.

"You didn't need any luck Mrs. Grey. All it took was you falling into my office," he laughs.

"Cheers to my clumsiness then!" I raise my glass to him.

"Cheers!"

* * *

After the oysters, we devour our entrees of: black cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with hollandaise sauce. Tastes just as good as the first time.

"So, can we exchange gifts now?" I huff, mostly because my belly is so full.

"Yes, we can. You wanna go first?"

I nod with excitement. I reach into my clutch, and pull out an envelope. I hand it to him and his eyes light up as if I was giving him a rare treasure.

"Open it," I say picking up my glass of champagne to take a sip.

He opens it and pulls out the card I made for him. It has a picture of us on the front, taken about 2 months ago. We're on The Grace. He's behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Both of us grinning at the camera like little kids.

He opens the card and starts to read:

_Christian,_

_The day we met was the best day of my life. And now, being married to you and being able to call you my husband is more then I can ever dream or wish for. You are my everything. All I will ever want or need. I cannot wait to share many more years together. Happy Anniversary, my love!_

_ Your Ana_

He looks up and I see a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye. "I love it," grabbing my hand from across the table, giving me a loving squeeze.

"There's more Christian. Look in the envelope."

"I wasn't expecting anymore," he shrugs. Opening up the envelope he pulls out 2 tickets and his eyes widen with joy. "BORA BORA! I've never been. Thank you baby!"

"You deserve it. You've been working so hard lately. I thought I could take you away for 2 weeks. Have some relaxation in the sun."

"When do we leave?" Questioning me, reality kicking into his businessman side.

"In a week. So you better wrap up everything you need to because you'll be all mine. No phone, no email, no problems. Just us, together, in our own bubble." I let him know.

I see the tension building on his face. I know it'll be hard for him not to worry about work but he needs to enjoy his life. We're still very young. I see him close his eyes. It looks like he's debating on what to do. Finally, he opens them and he seems at ease with his decision.

"Deal," he says, looking at me lovingly. "Now my turn Mrs. Grey," as he places the envelope down onto the table. Standing up from the table, he reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a small box.

Eyeing him suspiciously, I take the box from his hand. "What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out, Mrs. Grey."

Opening the box, I am taken aback. Total shock on my face. I am being blinded by a massive oval diamond. It has to be at least 7, no 8 carats. And the band is covered in smaller diamonds.

"I thought I would get you an anniversary ring, he says, grabbing a hold of my chin to look at him. "Do you like it?" watching me, waiting for my response.

"I love it. It's beautiful," I say slipping it onto my finger. I get up and make my way to him. I look into his eyes, teary eyed, and whisper to him, "Thank you." I kiss him, softly at first. Then he deepens our kiss. Our mouth exploring, probing. He pulls me closer, flush against his body and I feel _him_ against my belly. _I want him now!_ And like clockwork, he answers my inner most thoughts.

"Let's go baby. I need to be inside you, now!" he growls.

He grabs my hand and we're off. The waiter comes by as we're on our way out. And Christian tells him to charge everything to our suite.

As we walk out of the room, we pass the bar. And I spot something familiar. A brunette, with a slicked side braid. _No it can't be_. I take another look. _It is…_ The brunette from the elevator. She turns around as if something caught her attention and she spots me. Looking me square in the eyes, she smiles. And that's all I see before Christian is pulling me out of the bar.

**A/N: I thought the last chapter wasn't enough. So I give you this one. I know I said there wouldn't be any drama just yet, but I had to give you guys a little something. Please keep reviewing, following, and especially reading.** **I appreciate everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to thank _LuRed2Love_ for catching a mistake in the last chapter. The brunette at the bar had a ponytail, but its suppose to be a braid. I have fixed it now. Enjoy this chapter everyone. Lemon ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I take bigger steps to keep up with his strides. But it's so hard with these heels.

"Wait Christian," I stop to take them off.

"Better?" he questions me with a puzzled look on his face.

_How can he tell something's wrong? Is it showing on my face?_ I don't know if I should mention who I just saw at the bar. I don't want to ruin this night with my paranoia.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," I say shaking my head. "I thought you were whisking me away to our suite?" I give him my best smile.

"I am, but you look bothered just now," he says, concerned.

"It's nothing. I promise." I lie.

"Well Mrs. Grey what are we waiting for?" He grabs my hand again, stepping into the elevator. _That was easy._

"Is this…?" I start to ask him.

"Yes, it's _THE_ elevator," he grins at me.

_Oh my!_

He turns to face me. Grabbing me around the waist with one arm, and with the other, he takes a hold of my ponytail tugging it. I come face to face with Fifty. I can look at him all day. Into those grey eyes forever. And it's there. That electricity, that pull that keeps us together.

"What you still do to me Ana," he groans and his lips are on me. Tongues meeting together, going wild against each other. My hand reaches for his hair and my fingers tangle in it. I pull and he moans against my mouth. He's pushed me against the elevator and his hand finds its way between my legs. Suddenly he breaks away.

"So glad you didn't wear panties. Easy access," he says, catching his breath.

I can't help but giggle at him but its short-lived as his hand starts to work. Circling me with his thumb, he enters me with a finger, then another and I am lost. My head tilts back in ecstasy.

"Look at me Anastasia," he commands. "I want to see you."

I will myself to open my eyes and look at him. His hungry eyes, wanting only me. _Oh, God. _I'm close and he knows it, and stops. I give him a frustrated face.

"Not here baby. I want you in our bed. Let me make love to you," he says quietly. Withdrawing his fingers from me, he pops them into his mouth. "Mmm, like always, you never cease to amaze me, Mrs. Grey."

"Tease," I blurt out, as I pull down my dress.

"Thank you for my surprise!"

And the elevator doors open.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Tears start to run down my face. Candles light up the suite as Robin Thicke's Sex Therapy is playing softly in the background. In front of me is a trail of pink rose petals. As I step in, I can see where the trail is leading me. Straight to the bedroom. I look at Christian and he smiles.

"Go on."

I make my way down the petals and stop right in front of the door and open it. I see the bed. More pink rose petals, in the shape of a heart is on the white duvet. I spot something, right in the middle of it, a box.

"Open it," he points with his head.

I slowly walk over to the bed, pick it up and open it. It's my charm bracelet. The one he gave me on my birthday. He reaches for it and takes it from my hand.

"This bracelet symbolizes all our firsts together. So it seemed fitting to get you a new charm, since it is our 1st wedding anniversary. It may seem cheesy but I thought it was the right one for today." He finds the charm on the bracelet to show me. "Here it is," he holds it between his fingers.

It's simple, just a number 1.

"When you look at this one, I hope it reminds you of this night we shared here, together. And all the first we still have to come."

More tears escape my eyes as I stretch out my arm to him. He fastens the bracelet on my wrist, as I look admiring it.

"Beautiful. It's so thoughtful." I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head into his chest. I inhale him in and know this is heaven. My heaven. No other place will do.

He places his hands on my shoulders and holds me at an arms length.

"It's been a long day. I think the best thing is for us to have a bath. How does that sound?" He says, wiping my tears with his hand.

All I can manage is a nod yes.

"Follow me."

We head into the bathroom. Motioning me to him, he unzips my dress and pulls it down. Standing in front of him, naked, he drinks me in with his eyes.

"Now before our bath, you need to be punished," dominant Fifty is showing himself. "Eye rolling will cost you, Mrs. Grey. 5 for that. Oh, and lets not forget, no panties. That's another 5."

I gulp.

Punishment never sounded so sexy. But of course anything coming out of Christian Grey's mouth will sound as so.

"Now, I want you to bend over and place your hand on the edge of the sink. Spread those sexy legs," he taps my thigh. I see him in the mirror, stepping back to admire the view. "Perfect." He walks back and stands to the left of me. "Ready," his voice has changed and is low and husky.

"Yes," my words barely a whisper.

"Count," he says as the first of 10 stings my left cheek.

"1, sir," I say through gritted teeth.

"Good girl." He rubs the throbbing spot.

Each hit makes me even wetter. I want him as much as ever.

"10, sir," I say as the final strike hits. I look back to see his erection pushing through his slacks. I stand up, and reach for his button and zipper. Sliding them down, he springs free. I take him in my hand and stroke him. He's watching me, eyes burning into me.

"Assume the position you were just in Anastasia. I'm going to take you here."

As soon as I place my hands back on the sink, he stands behind me, grabs a hold of my hips and thrusts into me.

"Ahh…" I yell out in pleasure.

"God, Ana, you feel so good," he grunts. He's merciless, pounding into me over and over. And I feel it coming from deep inside me.

"Christian," I moan as my body is taken over.

A couple more thrusts and my name leaves his mouth like a prayer. He too finds his release. I want to collapse. My legs feeling like jelly. But Christian pulls out of me slowly and takes me into his arms. He walks me over to the tub and I sit at the edge while he gets our bath ready.

* * *

Climbing into the bed, I face Christian.

"Thank you for today. Everything was great! Happy Anniversary." I lean in, giving him a kiss.

"For you, anything, Mrs. Grey. Now sleep. This is not a request."

I turn over, and we both drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys. You would of gotten this earlier but unfortunately I had to file at work. But I finished up earlier and here it is. Hope you guys like it. I appreciate all the new follows, favs, reviews, etc. Keep them coming.  
**

_No! Christian!_

_Please come back. Don't leave me!_

I'm reaching for his hand but he's walking away. Going towards a woman, extending her hand to him. He takes it. They turn to look at me, laughing at my pain, and they walk away. Not before a long brown braid smacks me in the face.

"Ana, wake up baby," Christian shakes me. "It's just a dream. Wake up!"

I sit up fast, gasping for air, as Christian flies back from straddling me. _Thank God! It was just a dream._

_"_Ana, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep, mumbling my name. What's wrong?" He's searching my face for answers.

"It's nothing Christian. Just a bad dream." I try to hold back my tears.

"Like hell it was. I've never seen you like that. Tell me now, Anastasia." He's raising his voice. Running a hand through his unruly hair. "I sensed something was wrong after dinner. Is that what your dream is about?" Angry Christian is making an appearance.

I bury my head into my hands. I don't like angry Christian and this is not the time for him to rear it's ugly head. Especially after the dream I just had. I debate on whether to tell him about the brunette. What if I he tells me something I don't want to hear? _I trust him, I trust him, I trust him_, I repeat to myself. After what seems like forever, I raise my head out of my hands. He's in front of me, patiently waiting, crossed legged. Waiting for me to speak. His face changed. No longer angry, but worried.

"You ready to talk now, baby?" he asks, scooting in closer, taking me into his arms. I feel safe here. _Just tell him._

"Yeah, I am," looking up from his chest. "Remember that woman in the elevator?" He looks at me confused. "Before we came here. At Escala, on the elevator. That woman."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she was here tonight. When we were on our way up, I spotted her by the bar. Her being here took me by surprise because I didn't expect to see her again. Especially here. As we were passing the bar, she looked at me and smiled, a forced smile." I tell him frowning. "Christian, do you know her? Please answer me truthfully."

"Look at me," he grabs my face between his hands. "No, I do not know her. That was the first time I ever saw her. With you, in the elevator. Anastasia, don't assume that I want every brunette woman I see. Because I know that's what you think," he says, scolding me. "But I don't. The one I will ever want is you. No one will ever take me away. Trust me, please," giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I do." I nod my head in agreement. "But my dream..." Closing my eyes, I recall the nightmare. "You were leaving me. For her. Both of you, holding hands, laughing at me. And her, her braid..." my eyes fly open and I snicker. Remembering how silly it was. "... it smacked me in the face." Now laughing uncontrollably, I look up at Fifty, and there's a hint of a smile coming through his gorgeous mouth. "It's true, it smacked me straight in the face." Telling him again and the dam breaks. We're both going crazy. Like little kids being tickled by their parents. He tackles me onto the bed. Pushing my hair out of my face, we look at each other. Grey to blue. Our laughter subsiding. He holds me as I snuggle into his chest.

"I trust you baby. With all my heart. But it's these women that I don't. Some can be so heartless. Only caring about themselves."

"And that's why I'm in love with you. You have the biggest heart out of everyone I know. And that heart loves me, unconditionally, fifty shades and all." He buries his face in the crook of my neck as he hugs me tighter.

And we stay like that, wrapped in each others arms. My mind cleared of the thoughts that tried to influence me. Make me believe in something that wasn't there. _He loves you. He's professed it many times over. Believe him._

"Can I ask you something?" A serious tone to his voice, as he moves his head from my neck to look at me.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this woman? I could of had this situation looked into or taken care of, if you had felt threatened."

All I can do is shrug my shoulders. _But who is this woman? And what does she want from us? _Before I can voice my unspoken questions, my eyelids start to feel heavy. I try to keep them open, but it's useless. Sleep overcomes me and wins.

"I love you, Anastasia Grey. Always and forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I hear a sound. Rain, tapping on the hotel window, summoning me to wake up. I stretch out and feel for Christian. I want to get some cuddling in before we have to get up. But the space where he should be is empty. _Where can he be?_

"Christian," I call, sitting up on the bed. I wrap my arms around my legs, hugging them close to me. _Nothing_. "Christian!"

Finally, I hear some feet ruffling through the carpet and it's coming closer. Christian peeks his head through the door.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He says in a loving voice.

"Besides the dream, I slept like a baby." I give him a sleepy smile.

"Good to hear. Now, I brought you something," he kicks in the door. "Hope you're hungry!" He's holding a tray. Fruit, a croissant, and an omelet sits on it. He hands it to me. "Anything to drink, Mrs. Grey?"

"It can wait. I want to eat breakfast with my husband." I pat the bed. "Come on." He takes my cue and plops down next to me.

After the delicious breakfast, we decide it's time to head back and face reality. "You want to go first?" I ask as I point to the bathroom.

"How bout we save time and we shower together?" He gives me a mischievous grin.

"I know your game Grey. But we really need to go back. We got businesses to run." I tease him, while I strip out of one of his shirts, making my way into the bathroom.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Anastasia in a hurry to get back to work? I must be rubbing off on you," sliding out of his sweats.

"Or I can rub up on you." I turn my head over my shoulder and give him a wink.

Taking big steps, he catches me. Smacking my ass, and I giggle. "Never will I get tired of that sweet sound. I'll get the shower started," he says, going around me.

The warm water feels good on my skin. I want to stay in here forever. But I know after this we have to head back to Seattle. Thinking about what I have to get back to, I feel Christian's arms wrap around me, pulling me to him. My back to his front.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers in my ear.

"I don't want this to end," I place my arms over his.

"I know, I don't either. But remember, in no time we'll be up in the air on our way to Bora Bora. You'll have me all to yourself, to do with me as you please." I can feel him smile against my ear. "And as tempting as you look right now, we have to get back. It's going to be a long drive home."

"You're not going to try anything?" I ask, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Nope, I'm going to have to decline." Putting his hand up.

"Even if I do this?" I take him in my hand. Waking it from it's slumber, I start to stroke him as a small moan escapes his lips. He looks down at me.

"Yes, but apparently my buddy didn't get the memo," his words come out in breaths.

I pick up my pace, while he's pushing into my hand, keeping up with my rhythm. "Oh Ana. Baby, you're so good!" he grunts. Pounding into my hand. I know he's getting closer, his body tensing up. And he finally let's go. Releasing himself on the shower floor.

"Thought we didn't have any time?" I tease, still stroking him slowly. He's catching his breath, unable to answer me. He's giving me a thanks-a-lot face. "Let's finish up our shower, shall we?" Giving him an exaggerated wink.

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

I look around the room, snapping my fingers to help me think. "Yes, I think that's everything." Reaching for my hand, Christian grabs a hold and we exit the room.

* * *

The drive home is pleasant. We blast his iPod on shuffle and the music makes the miles go by faster. The company's not bad either.

After a few pit stops and a lunch in between, we pull up to Escala.

Entering the apartment, the aroma hits my nose. It smells divine. In the corner of my eye I see Christian already with his Blackberry in hand. _We haven't even been home for 2 minutes, _ I roll my eyes.

"I'll be in my study. I just need to take care of a few things." Still staring down at his phone. "I won't take long." He leans down and kisses me on my head.

"Sure, I'll go see what Gail is cooking up for us tonight." I say as I start to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to."

Gail is stirring something in a pot on the stove. "Hi Mrs. Jones." She jumps, startled.

"Mrs. Grey, I didn't know you were back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We arrived not too long ago." I tell her apologetic . "Christian's already hard at work," sarcasm rolling out of my mouth. "Decided to see what you were up to. What are you making? It smells so good."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Grey," sending me a half smile. Still a little shaken up."Seeing as it's raining outside, I made chicken noodle soup. Perfect for this weather."

"Mmm, can't wait!"

"Ma'am," I turn to where I hear Taylor's voice. "Mr. Grey?"

"Where else Taylor? In his study."

He turns on his heels and rushes to see Fifty. I turn to Gail and we go back to our conversation.

_"Where did you get this from? Check the fucking cameras again! I want to know who put it there."_

We hear Christian yell at Taylor. Suddenly, the door to his study opens and closes. Taylor walks past us with his head down. Retreating into his cave. Gail looks after him, sad. I walk up to her, taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

I head into Christian's sanctuary. I don't knock, just barge in. He's sitting, elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. I stop in my tracks as he looks up at me. His brows furrowed.

"Dammit Anastasia!" Taking his frustrations out on me. Pounding his fists into his desk.

"Christian, why were you yelling at Taylor?" I raise my voice at him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Just something I have to take care of." His head goes back into his hand, rubbing his temples.

We just got back from having a great anniversary and he's welcomed back home to, to… what? I walk over to him, wedging myself into his lap. "Please Christian, let me know. I don't like you burdening yourself. It just stresses you out and in turn, stresses me."

He inhales and his chest pushes at my shoulder. "Taylor found a note on my car just now. He was in his office looking over the cameras when he saw a figure placing something on my windshield. By the time he got down to the garage, no one was there. Just this." He picks up the note and hands it to me.

_You don't deserve her. She'll soon be mine._

I look at him confused. "Who could of sent this note?"

"I don't know baby, but when I find out, there's going to be hell to pay. "He hugs me tight. "No one is ever taking you away from me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. Everyone's probably waiting for the drama tohappen. I promise you, next chapter will have it. But for now, this chapter is filler and really lemony. Enjoy. I appreciate any reviews, follows, favs, advice. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I'm still sitting in his lap. The both of us stunned by the note. Our first year together has gone on without a hitch. _Why now?_

A light tapping at the door catches our attention.

"Come in," Christian shouts to the person behind it. The door opens and Taylor walks in closing the door behind him.

"Sir, I've reviewed the tape over and over. There is nothing on the person to indicate who they could be. I can't even see their face. They are wearing a hooded sweater and gloves. So not even a fingerprint."

"Try harder Taylor. You need to find something. Email the video to Welch. Maybe he can find something you haven't." His voice authoritative. "Keep me updated."

"Sir, ma'am." Taylor turns to leave the study.

"And Taylor... have someone patrol downstairs. Last time anything happened with one of our cars, I was forced to upgrade."

"Yes sir."

I think back on how the submissive special car I received as a graduation present got trashed. I cover my mouth to hide the giggle that tries to make its way out.

"What's so funny?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Thinking about how my A3 was trashed by one of your psycho ex's."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of that," he says solemnly. "Let's go see if dinner's ready." I swing my feet to the ground and stand up. Extending my hand to him. He takes it and we walk to the kitchen.

While eating dinner, I can tell the note is weighing heavily on his mind. He's quiet. Too quiet, even for him.

"Baby, you ok?" Now, it's my turn to see where his head is at. No answer, not even a twitch. "Baby!" I say a little more forceful.

He shakes his head slightly, trying to wake up from the daze he's in.

"Huh," he turns to look at me. He looks like he's a million miles away.

I put my hand on his and ask him again, looking deeply into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"No, Anastasia. Someone is threatening me. They want you and is willing to take you from me. So I'm not ok. I can't... I can't lose you baby." a tear escapes from his eye.

"Hey, hey, hey. It'll be alright. No one can take me from you. No matter how hard they try. And knowing you, I'm not going anywhere by myself until we find this person." I hold back the urge to roll my eyes. The corner of his lip starts to creep up. "See, I knew that would make you feel a little better. If that makes you happy, I won't fight you about it."

"Thank you."

* * *

After dinner, Christian heads off to his study, again, to try and finish the initial work he went in there to do.

"I promise I won't take too long."

"I'll go catch up on some reading then." I say as we go our separate ways.

I look up from my book to check the time. It's been 2 hours since dinner. I decide to email Fifty.

**From**: Anastasia Grey

**Subject**: Missing you

**Date**: August 7, 2012

**To**: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

I thought you only had a few things to catch up on? I am terribly lonely in here. Wish you were here with me. Maybe we can christen my desk?

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing

I hit send. And count down.

10...9...8...7...

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say sternly, trying to act like Christian. The door flies open and Fifty's face is full of intensity. He came to play, literally.

"I got your email Mrs. Grey. I came as soon as I can. You know, to keep you company." he says out of breath like he just ran a marathon.

I want to see how much fun I can have with him. "Please, sit."

He looks at me puzzled.

"I won't tell you again. Do as I say." I say forcefully.

The lightbulb finally goes off in his head. He slowly walks to the chair in front of my desk and sits.

"Thank you. Now, you're here because you have been a very, very bad boy." my voice is low and seductive. He's squirming in his seat already._ I have him right where i want him_. I stand up and I saunter over to him. He's watching every move I make. "Now," I place my hands on the desk and push my ass out a little. "How would you like to be dealt with?" I bite my lip.

Standing up, Christian walks towards me. He doesn't touch me, but goes around and sits on my chair.

"You got it all wrong, Mrs. Grey, how am I going to have to deal with you?"

I gulp knowing full well that he's turned the tables on my little game. He's taking control of the situation.

"Now, you listen to me. I want you to strip, come round over here and lay on this desk, in front of me."

Double gulp. I take my hands off the desk and start to do as he says. I lift my shirt off, slowly. Unhooking my bra, I toss it to him. He grins. Then, I unbutton my jeans and pull my panties down with them. He's looking at me, up and down. His breathing is a little faster and his eyes are burning with desire. For only me. I want to jump him. But I stick to his plan. Walking towards him, I sit on the desk. I can't take my eyes off of his. They are mesmerizing.

"Lay back." he points, indicating what he wants me to do. "Rest your feet up on the arm rests." I hesitate. "Now!" I do as I'm told and lift up my feet but keep my knees together. "It's my turn to please you." he places his hands on my knees. Slowly he spreads them open. "looks like I'm having seconds." I can feels his breath on my most intimate part my body. He kisses me there. Then In an instant I feel his tongue working me over. My back arches from all the sensation. And my mind goes blank. he enters me with his finger. It's too much, I scream his name as if it will save me from this sweet torture. I'm reaching for something, anything to hold onto as I come close. I feel it deep in my stomach. "Christian," I cry as my body is consumed by my orgasm.

I lay there, my breathing is heavy. Christian stands from the chair. He is pulling down his pants, then his boxers. He takes himself in his hand and strokes himself. "did you say you wanted to christen this desk?" I nod my head as he slowly enters me. He closes his eyes as he's moving in and out. I can feel every fucking inch of him and it feels so fucking good. He starts to really move as my body starts to build up again.

"Oh God, Christian... You're gonna make me..."

"Anastasia..."

I don't know when I knocked out, but I weakly open my eyes and see Christian carrying me to our room.

"It's ok baby. I have you. Go back to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

What is that horrible sound? I try to open my eyes, but they feel like they're glued together.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

It's the damn alarm clock. I'm so tired. But duty calls. I try again to open my eyes, and half succeed. I look at the time, 7:00. I turn over onto my side and feel around. Christian isn't there. Second morning in a row. I decide to just get up and get ready for work. I hop off the bed and head into the bathroom.

"Mrs. Jones?" I call out, walking into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey?"

I pull out a stool and sit down. "Have you seen Christian this morning?"

"Mr. Grey left an hour ago with Jason. They went out for a run."

He hasn't been out running in a while. He only runs when he's stressed. Last night must have really hit him hard.

"Mrs. Grey, what would you like to eat?" Gail's voice brings me back to earth.

"Fruit and some orange juice, please.

"You're really going to work?" I hear Christian, out of breath, behind me.

I turn to look at him. He has on a grey hooded sweater and some black sweatpants. Beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and the sweater is dark around his neck where his sweat has seeped in.

"Yes, I'm going. I have to. My boss will have my ass if I miss work." I snort.

"He will later," giving me a sly smile. "I'll be working from home today. There's no need for me to go in. Won't you just stay with me, please?" He pouts.

"Sorry Christian, I have to go in. I have to meet with one of my editors this morning. But I'll come right after. Then we can have lunch together. I promise."

He looks satisfied. I get up from the stool and stand in front of him. "I would hug you but you're dripping wet. But you can have this." I kiss him fast on the lips, trying not to touch any other part of his sweat covered face.

"I like you dripping wet," he mumbles. "But unfortunately, you have to get to work. Sawyer will drive. I trust he will keep you out of harms way if it does arise."

"Laters." I walk past him toward the elevator. Sawyer's already waiting for me.

* * *

I make it in on time despite the traffic. I walk in and see, Hailey, my new assistant. I notice a bouquet of beautiful calla lillies sitting on her desk. Probably from her boyfriend. "Good morning Hailey. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Grey. I have a couple of messages for you. And these," she points to the flowers, "came in for you. Did you want tea or coffee this morning?"

The flowers are for me? "Do you know who sent them Hailey?"

"No. The delivery guy just said they were for you. There's a card here. Do you want me to check?

"No it's fine. I'll look later. Let me go get situated in my office and we can go over everything. And I'd like tea please." I give her a thankful smile and head into my office.

The flowers must be from Christian. Who else can they be from?

After going through my messages with Hailey, I ask her if she can bring the flowers into my office. She places it on my desk. "thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you need anything else?"

"I'm good." And with that, she closes my door to leave me to it.

After about an hour and a half of going over my emails and returning calls, I look up and see the flowers. I take the card and open it. Huh? All that's on it is a question mark. It has to be from Christian. I can't think of anyone else who would send me flowers. I email him to find out.

**FROM**: Anastasia Grey

**SUBJECT**: Thank you?

**DATE**: August 8, 201

**TO**: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, I'm sitting here, looking at a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Did you send them?

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing

Less then a second after, my phone rings.

"Ana Grey."

"Anastasia, I didn't send you any flowers. They're not from me."

I laugh, a broken laugh. "Stop playing Christian. Who else would of sent them?"

"Baby," his voice low and serious. "I swear to you. I didn't send them."

"Who could of..." I start to ask. I believe him when he says he didn't send them. If he had, he wouldn't hide the fact that he did. He is proud of himself when he does sweet gestures. Smug bastard.

Then it hits me. The note, the flowers. They have to be from the same person. Before I can say anything, he reads my mind.

"I'll have Welch look into this as well." He stays quiet. Probably calculating his next move. "when I get my hands on this son of a bitch..." his words trail off. "Come home Anastasia. Please." He sounds like a little boy.

"Christian," I say soothingly. "I need to meet with the editor in 5 minutes. Then, I'll come straight home to you. They're just flowers. It won't harm me. Plus, I have Sawyer here to keep watch of me. If anything happens he'll let you know right away."

I hear him sigh. Even though he's strong in every aspect in his life, he still has that little boy in him that needs to be comforted.

"I'll be home soon, ok?"

"Ok. Love you, Mrs. Grey."

"Love you, Mr. Grey." I hang up, staring at the phone. I hear a knock.

"Mrs. Grey, Rogers's here to meet with you." Hailey pop's her head in to inform me.

"Let him in please."

I can barely concentrate, but I get through with the meeting in record time.

"Roger, make sure to let me know tomorrow."

"I will." Roger gets up, and he's out the door.

I gather my things. Picking up 2 manuscripts I've been looking over, and my purse. Turn my computer off and head out.

"Hailey, I'm going home. Just take any messages. Anything important, call or email me. I'll be in tomorrow."

* * *

The ride home, I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why, but I just do. We get to the apartment and I tell Sawyer to just drop me off by the elevator.

And now the elevator ride up seems agonizingly slow. But I finally reach my destination. The doors open and I see Taylor standing in the foyer.

"Hi Taylor."

"Mrs. Grey." He shifts on his feet, standing taller.

There's something weird about his welcome. I shrug it off and walk into the great room.

My mouth drops open. What I see is one of my worst nightmares come true. Christian is standing there, talking, to the brunette. Their conversation ends as they turn to look at me. My eyes are moving. Him to her, her to him. Anger starts to build.

"Oh, baby your home." he walks towards me and grabs my hand. I look at him, eyes wide. If I were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of my ears. "Come here." he says. He seems too happy to have been caught here with this woman. Even after knowing how i felt about her. "This is Chloe Morrison." He introduces her and she extends her hand to shake mine. I don't take it. But why does her name sound familiar?

"I see you received my manuscript," pointing to my arms. "How do you like it so far?" she sounds cheery. I raise up a finger to stop her and her face drops. I turn to Christian. "Can I talk to you please?" he nods his head. I look back to her, "excuse us." and we head into his study. "Explain Grey!"

"Well, Taylor was downstairs when Miss Morrison asked if he worked for us. She lives on the 5th floor. So he's seen her around. He called me to inform me that she wanted to talk to you. I assumed you met each other before. So when she came up, I was surprised it was her. You didn't acknowledge her in the elevator that night, so that's when I knew you never met. I told her you'd be home soon. We've been chatting for 5 minutes before you got home. That's it." He puts his hands up in surrender.

I exhale, letting go of the breath I was holding in. Relief washes over me. I kiss Christian on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being a great husband. Now, let me see what she wants."

We return to the great room and Chloe is admiring the apartment. "You have a lovely place." she turns to us.

"Thank you," we say in unison.

"So, miss Morrison, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I walk over to our couch offering her a seat. She sits, as I take a seat close to her. I turn to face her.

"Did you ladies want anything to drink?" Christian asks.

"Just water please." Chloe says.

"Me too." and with that Christian heads into the kitchen giving us some time to talk.

"Miss Morrison, i just want to apologize for my reaction when I came in. I was just surprised to see my husband standing here, talking with you. " Especially since you're a brunette, I think to myself. But she doesn't need to know that.

I notice her looking down at her hands. She is fidgeting, intertwining her fingers together. She's nervous sitting here with me. The confident woman that was standing her merely a minute ago, gone.

"It's quite alright. I understand. But my intention was not to come see him." her voice mousy. She lifts her head up to look at me. The same look Christian gives me when he sees me after a long day. I brush it off. Then she places her hand on my knee. Now, I'm just shocked. I look at her with disbelief. I open my mouth to start to say something but I hear Christian making his way back to us. And she removes her hand away fast. "Here's your water." he hands each of us a bottle. He looks at my face and gives me a questioning look.

Chloe gets up from her seat. "I must be going now. Maybe we can have lunch Mrs. Grey to talk about my manuscript." No longer the shy woman she was sitting here talking to me. _She is nuts! Multiple personalities crazy!_

"Oh, ok... Yeah, we, we can do that." I say, trying hard for the words to come out of my mouth. Christian is looking at me confused now.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." she turns to Christian.

"You're welcome Miss Morrison." he says as he shakes her hand.

"I'll see you out." I start to walk to the elevator. Leaving Christian in the great room. I press the button and the doors open. Chloe hesitates to get in. I just stare at the back of her head willing her to go in. She turns to face me. Again, she extends her hand to shake mine. This time I do. She leans into me and into my ear. Her lips brush lightly against my earlobe as she whispers, "You don't have to worry about your husband. It's not him that I want." she moves back. Looking at me, dead straight into my eyes. Our faces inches away from each other. "It's you, Anastasia." my name rolling off her tongue. Letting go of my hand, She turns, steps into the elevator and the doors close. Leaving me there, stunned.

**A/N: Hey guys! I would really like to know what everyone thinks about this chapter. As always, I appreciate all reviews, advice, questions, follows, faves, etc. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Told you this wasn't a cheating story. ;) Sorry for skimping on this chapter. Also, I wanted to stick to just Ana's POV in this story, but I thought Christian's side would help here on out. Enjoy!**

**As always leave any reviews, advice, questions etc. And I appreciate all my new and continued followers, and favs. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Me?_ I shake my head. _Me? She wants... Me?_ This is all too much. What is Christian going to think when I tell him? That the woman he was speaking to, in our apartment, was sizing him up, right under his nose. I need to tell him. I turn and take off to find him. The great room is empty. But I hear him, in his study. He's on the phone. I start my quest again to get to him. I stop when I get to his study door, take a breath and knock.

"What?" Is what greets me from the other side. By his tone, I know the call wasn't good news.

I turn the knob and open the door. He's hanging up the receiver when I walk in. His eyes shoot up to meet mine.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Welch giving me an update on our little situation. He couldn't identify the person on the video. Also, the flowers that were sent to you were bought with a credit card. But it seems the person it belonged to passed away 5 years ago. Welch is going to dig deeper. Maybe the person who used it is a relative of the deceased. Damn it. Why am I paying him so much if he can't even find that out!" He shouts.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on who it might be." I quietly say.

"You know who it is? How?" He's mad. As if he thinks I've know all this time.

"Uhm, she was just here, in our apartment. You were speaking with her." I look down. Scared of his reaction.

"Chloe Morrison? She's the one who left me the note? Threatening to take you from me?" He scoffs. "How do you know it's her?"

"Well, she didn't come out and say it was her note or her flowers."

"What did she say then?" Cocking his head to the side. He's curious.

"When you left to get us water, she put her hand on my knee."

He looks at me with a that's-it face. "That doesn't prove anything. She's probably one of those touchy type of people."

"Then when I walked her to the elevator, she shook my hand, and whispered in my ear." I hesitate as her words start playing in my head.

"What? What did she say?" pushing me for the answer.

"You don't have to worry about your husband. It's not him I want." I swallow hard. "She said that it was me."

It's quiet once the last word is out of my mouth. Not a peep out of Christian. I slowly look up and see him, still sitting there, eyes closed. I can hear him breathing. Deep breaths through his nose. He finally opens his eyes and stands up fast out of his chair. A hand flies straight into his hair. "What. The. Fuck! Who does she think she is? I don't fucking care that she's a woman. No one threatens Christian Grey. Especially when it comes to you, Anastasia." He walks to me and wraps me in his arms. "She will never have you. You're mine."

"I'll always be your's Christian." I reassure him by kissing him on the lips. He deepens it. His mouth opening slightly, welcoming my eager tongue. I can feel the want, the need for me in his kiss. Like he's trying to prove a point. I. Am. His. Only his.

"I need you baby, right now." He reaches for my hand as he leads me to our bedroom.

We hurry pass the kitchen as we hear Mrs. Jones yell after us. "Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes!"

"That's enough time." Christian teases as he opens the door to our room and then shuts it.

After our slow, passionate love making session, I turn on my side as he turns to face me. "Do you think she's a danger? From the little time I had with her, she seemed, off. And we live in the same apartment building with her. So we're bound to see each other again." I voice my concern.

"I'll handle it, Anastasia. You don't have to worry."

"But Christian..."

"No buts. That's the end of that." Sitting up, he looks around for his clothes. "Now, I have to make a call before lunch." He stands and starts to dress. I lay there admiring his body.

"Yeah, sure." I don't like when he keeps secrets about my well being. But I don't think its the right time to push him for information. He is in CEO mode. Not even I dare to press him when he's like that. "I'll see you in a bit then."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I hear a knock on my study door. "Come in."

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Taylor, I want you to go see Miss Morrison. Arrange a meeting with her at Grey House for tomorrow morning, 9:30. It seems she's the one who put the note on my car." Taylor is surprised to hear that it could be Chloe.

"I'll get on it right away sir." And with that he's out the door. I pick up the receiver, dial 1 and the phone starts to ring. "Welch, I need a background check on a Miss Chloe Morrison. Yes, I need it right away." I hang up and take a deep breath. I get up from my chair and head to the kitchen to have lunch with my wife.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I climb under the covers of the bed pulling the duvet over me as Christian comes out of the bathroom. He looks like he's a model strutting to his side of the bed. He's wearing some flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. How is it possible for him to be so sexy just to go to sleep?

"It's been a long day." I yawn, as I position myself on my back to stare at the ceiling.

"It has," he says as he climbs into bed.

"Christian, what are you going to do about Chloe?"

"Baby, it's late. I told you I would take care of it. So go to sleep." He turns off his bedside lamp. I turn to my side and back up into his front as his arm wraps around me.

"Good night. I love you baby."

"I love you too Christian."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's all in Christian's pov. As always, I appreciate all reviews, advice, questions, new follows, and favs. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

****

Christian's POV

Its 15 minutes after 8. I'm sitting in the SUV in front of Grey House, reflecting. The only time in the day I have to myself. I'm late to work, but who fucking cares. This is my company. I built it from the ground up. Blood, sweat, and tears. I've been through a lot in my lifetime to rollover to the next. So if this bitch thinks she has a slight chance of taking my Ana from me, she has another thing coming.

"Taylor, pick me up around 5. If I need you earlier, I'll call you."

"Sir, you don't want me to stick around. You have that meeting with Miss Morrison this morning." He looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

"I'll be alright. Nothing I can't handle on my own." I step out of the car and head up to my office.

I don't feel like dealing with anyone today. The only person I have my sights set on is Chloe. The office is alive with people working. Just how I like it. Andrea is at her desk as I walk past her and into my office.

The phone rings as I sit in my chair. "Grey!"

"Sir, do you want me to go over your messages with you?"

"Anything important?" I keep it short.

"No, sir." She's nervous like she always is every morning when I get in.

"Take care of it." I slam the phone down hoping that she'll get the idea I don't want to be bothered.

I try and get a little bit of work done before my meeting. I answer emails and sign off on some paper work. After awhile my mind wonders off. I start to daydream about Ana and I on the beaches of Bora Bora in a few days. 2 weeks, alone together. Swimming in the clear blue ocean, having dinner and drinks over candlelight. Ana's toned body in a tiny bikini.

RING!

My thoughts are interrupted.

"Grey."

"Sir, you're 9:30 is here. Chloe Morrison."

"Let her in Andrea." I use the few seconds I have to get my thoughts in order. Then it begins with a simple knock. "Come in." I put my Christian Grey CEO face on.

The door flies open and this smug faced brunette walks into my office. I want to slap the look off her face. She's dressed in a black pinstripe suit that hugs her body. The 2 top buttons of her white blouse are undone. With a hint of cleavage showing. And her stick straight hair is down this time. "Mr. Grey. It's so nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same about you." _Time to play Grey._ "Have a seat." I say as I point my hand to the chair. "I wanted to meet with you because I wanted to address some things."

"I'm all ears," she says as she crosses her legs.

"My wife tells me you have an interest in her. She told me how you touched her knee and whispered into her ear. That you want her for yourself." I say letting her know Ana has told me everything. "My wife is beautiful, intelligent, caring, the list goes on and on. So I know why people want her. But I want you to know this. The only person she's ever going to be with, is me. And the _only_ person who is ever going to touch her delicate, smooth body, is me. Because she is mine, always!." I lean back into my chair, as I steeple my fingers together in front of me. "So I have a proposition for you."

"Go on." She leans in.

"I want you out of Escala. I want to buy you out. My wife doesn't feel comfortable knowing you live in the same building as us. And my first concern is always Ana's safety. So what I'm offering you is fifty million." Her eyes go wide. But in a second, her face changes. It mirrors a look I use on employees to scare them. Her ever changing moods being scrolled on her face.

"I can't be bought Chris…" I stop her before she can continue.

"It's Mr. Grey. Only Anastasia and close family members have the privilege of calling me by my first name." I bite at her.

"My apologies, Mr. Grey." A grin creeping over her face. "As I was saying, all the money in the world will not convince me to move out. I like the building, my apartment, and knowing how close I am to Anastasia." The way Ana's name comes out of her mouth makes me shudder. "The feeling that at any moment the elevator doors will open and I would get to see her face. If only for a minute. And to be that close to her would just be, heaven." She sighs.

Who is this nut? The feelings I have for my wife flying out of her mouth. I gather my composure as I spit out, "either you take the fucking fifty and get out, or you will force me to take drastic measures. You're choice." I am out of my chair glairing down at her. But that doesn't seem to faze her. She sits there, face still unchanged.

"Mr. Grey, is that it? Because I'm not taking your god damn money. You take all the fucking "drastic measures" you need to take. But I want _you_ to know this." She says, calmly, as she stands up from her chair. We're standing eye to eye. Glaring at each other. "I will get what I want. Whether you like it or not. You've met your match Christian Grey." She turns on her heels and leaves me in her wake. All I can do is stand there and watch her walk out the door. I am speechless. A first.

Finally a ping breaks the silence. A new email. I sit down and check it. It's from Welch. The information I asked for.

****

From: Peter Welch

**Subject**: Chloe Morrison

**Date**: August 9, 2012

**To**: Christian Grey

Attached are 5 pages on the above mentioned. Also the info on the deceased is included. I found a connection.

I open the attachments and start to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ana's POV**

As I daydream about our future trip to Bora Bora, I hear a knock at my office door.

"Come in."

Hailey pops her head in and announces, in a hushed tone, "There's a Miss Morrison here to see you. But I don't have her down on your schedule. Do you want to see her?"

_Oh shit! _I thought Christian said he was going to take care of her. "Did she say what she wanted to see me about?"

"No. All she said was she wanted to speak with you."

_Think Grey, think! You can do it. You can handle it yourself._

"Before you let her in, can you call Sawyer and ask him if he can stand guard at my door, please. Just in case anything happens?" I give her a forced smile.

"On it Ana!"

2 minutes later, I hear a knock again. Hailey steps into my office and shuts the door this time. "Sawyer's in position." _When did we become a swat team?_

"Let her in, I guess." I sigh. Hailey opens the door and motions for Chloe to come in.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Morrison?" Hailey asks.

"No, I'm fine." Chloe's voice is hoarse.

"Have a seat Miss Morrison. How can I help you today?"

She sits and looks at me. I notice her eyes are red and rimmed with tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you but I needed to tell you something." I see the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Tissue?" I offer her.

"Thank you," she says as she takes one and wipes her tears away. "Your husband had arranged a meeting with me today. When I got there he told me how you told him everything." I look at her puzzled. Wondering where this conversation is going. "He said that day in your apartment, he thought I was there to see him. And when you came home early, he said that you messed things up. Then…" she starts to sob, her head falling into her hands.

"Then what Chloe? What did he say?"

"He got up from his chair. Walked over to me and told me to stand up. I did what he said because I was scared. I didn't know what else to do. He came closer to me and whispered he wanted me. That you didn't have to know about us. He offered me fifty million." She's screaming the words out. "I'm not a slut. I don't take money to sleep with married men!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My heart is racing. I know Christian would never do that. Let alone offer her fifty million. "Maybe you misunderstood. I know my husband well enough to know he wouldn't do that." I snap at her. I don't know if it's because a little part of me believes her. Or because I can't stomach her story.

"He kissed me, Mrs. Grey," she blurts out as she lifts her head up to look at me. I can see the pain in her eyes. "Right on the lips. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I tried…" she sobs harder. Without even thinking, I get up to try and console her. I kneel down beside her and wrap my arm around her. She turns to me and looks at me. Tears still falling from her face. But the look she gives me is the same one she had back at the apartment. Just as I open my mouth to try to reassure her that I would speak to my husband and find out the truth, she leans in and kisses me on the lips. And before I know it, the door to my office slams open and Christian is standing there, looking down at us. The kiss broken.

"What the fuck is going on? What the hell is this psycho doing here?" He turns to Chloe. "I told you to stay the fuck away from my wife."

I get up and walk over to Christian. "Calm down." I say softly. Trying to settle him down.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when I just saw my wife kissing this crazy bitch! And you want me to calm down!" He says shouting, not caring who's around to hear.

"You want to go there." Now I'm upset. How can he start yelling at me when I should be questioning him? "She just told me how you offered her fifty million. Fifty million Christian, to be with you! Is it true?" He looks at me with disbelief on his face.

"You really think I would do that to you? To us? I offered her the fifty to leave and never come back."

"She also said you kissed her. Did you?" I whisper

Christian reaches for me. Taking me in his arms. "No baby. I never did. I've told you, over and over again, you're all I ever want." He says as he kisses me on the forehead. We look at each other and know that our anger shouldn't be towards each other. So we both turn and see Chloe has disappeared and is no longer sitting in the chair. The door to my office is also closed. _Is she a fucking magician too? _I open the door and find Hailey at her desk with her headphones on. I tap her shoulder as she removes them from her ears. "Where did she go?"

"Well, when you guys started arguing, she got up and left. I closed the door to your office so you two could have some privacy." She explains.

"And Sawyer?" I ask.

"He escorted her out. She told him that you said for him to." She looks at us like we're crazy.

"Baby, I'll text Taylor. Have him keep an eye out for her. But right now, we need to talk." Christian says as he walks back into my office. I take a seat at my desk as he takes the now unoccupied seat.

"How did you know she was here Christian?"

"Sawyer called me. He said that you asked for him to stand guard at your door while you met with her. He thought that was sketchy and decided to let me know. So I told him to keep his ears open for anything and that I was on my way." He recounts.

"Oh, ok." Is all I can think to say. "So are you going to tell me how you handled the situation, Mr. Grey?"

I listen as he explains to me how he did in fact offer her fifty million. But it was so she could move out. And how he never kissed her.

"I knew she was lying. I trust you baby. I knew you would never do anything to hurt me." I tell him lovingly. "She tried playing us against each other. That was her plan. Trying to break us up. Maybe she thought if that happened, I would be with her." I murmur.

"Maybe. I'm just glad her plan backfired. But I have to ask. How does one go from being a virgin, to like being tied up and spanked, to being bi-curious?" A smirk growing on his face.

"Ha ha! I didn't want it to happen. She just leaned in and… Bam! Her soft lips were on mine." I tell him giggling.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, come here and let me have a go at those soft lips of yours." He makes a kissy face at me.

I get up and walk over to him as I place myself on his lap. "Next time you try to handle a situation, please let me know so I can be there as backup."

"I don't know if I can do that Mrs. Grey. But I promise to discuss it with you before hand."

"Fair enough." I look at him and take his face into my hands. "Well then, what's our next move?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank dm1990 for the idea of the "big" kiss. **

**Also to kathd16 and guest: You're going to have to keep reading to find out about Chloe's intentions. ;)  
**

**As always, let me know what you guys think. Any reviews, comments, questions are always appreciated. Thanks guys!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Before you go coming up with a brilliant scheme, Mrs. Grey, I have something to tell you."

"What Christian?"

"Remember how I had Welch dig up more info about the credit card that was used to buy the flowers?"

"Yes. What did you find out?"

"Seems that it belonged to an Emily Thompson. She had a daughter she put up for adoption 23 years ago when she was 17. Thompson passed away 5 years ago under suspicious circumstances. Come to find out, around the time of her death, her daughter she gave up came looking for her. Which made her the main suspect in her death. But they could never find enough evidence on her. Thompson had a life insurance police for one million. Before she died, the beneficiary was changed."

"To who?" I press him for the answer.

"Chloe Morrison." I bring up my arms and hug him around his neck, burying my face into the crook. "Welch emailed me her background check. 5 pages long. She's been in and out of hospitals for mental health issues. About 4-5 years ago, everything seemed to be under control. She was taking medicine and meeting with a psychiatrist 3 times a week. This is where you come in."

"Me? How's that? I've never seen her before."

"She was stable enough to attend college. Guess where she went?" he looks at me waiting for me to respond.

"Where?"

"WSU. It says you shared a couple of classes over the 4 years you were there."

"She doesn't look familiar to me." I try remembering back to my college days. "Maybe I don't remember her because I only ever hung out with Kate and Jose." I know Christian is rolling his eyes at the mention of Jose.

"I'm guessing that's where she started her obsession with you. Welch sent some pictures with her file. The 4 years she attended, her looks started to change every year. By the last year, she was almost a look a like. Almost."

Everything Christian is saying is hard to swallow. Now I'm scared. How can one person be so obsessed over another. The possibilities of what could of happened with the psycho in my office run through my head.

"After graduation, she got depressed. Stopped taking her medication and she reverted back to her old self. So her psychiatrist admitted her to Saint Elizabeth's Hospital. About a month and a half ago, she walked out. They couldn't locate her. But apparently when she moved in to Escala, she used the name…"

"Emily Thompson!" I finish his sentence. "That's why they couldn't find her." I mumble.

"So we are dealing with a real nutso. Her moods change at a drop of a hat. And we don't know if she's the type to get physical. It doesn't say in the report." Christian says as his Blackberry starts to vibrate. I get up from his lap as he takes it out of his pocket and answers. "Grey. Yes… Ok… Make sure you keep watch of her. Wherever she goes, follow her. I'll be calling the hospital to inform them of where she is. Taylor, reserve a room at Hotel Max for Mrs. Grey and I. We will be staying there until the problem is resolved." He hangs up.

"You could have told him thank you, Christian." I tell him as he rolls his eyes.

"I saw that." I scold him.

"Let's go home and pack. Taylor says she didn't go to the apartment. She's across town at a café. That should give us enough time."

"Mr. Grey, I really have a lot of work to do. And if Taylor is following her, we should be ok. She won't dare come back here. Or to Grey House for that matter. Please let me finish up here and we can go."

"Fine, Mrs. Grey. But you owe me, big time." He says with a twinkle in his eye. I know what that means. "So if you'll be working, is it ok if I answer emails here. I'll be quiet." He pouts.

"Of course." I smile at him.

* * *

The hours fly by fast. By the time I know it, it's 3:30. Christian has been up and down from his seat more times then I can count. He finally steps back into the office and sits down.

"Are you ready to go baby?" he asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm tired of sitting here. Let's go."

As we ride in the SUV, Christian calls Taylor to get an update. "No answer." He tells me with worry on his face. "Let me try again." He tries a second time. "Hmmm… Nothing."

"Do you think anything happened to him?"

"I hope not. But let's just make this fast. Then I'll try him again." He says as we pull up to the parking garage.

The elevator ride up is nerve racking. Not knowing if she escaped Taylor's watch and could pop out at any moment. We get to the apartment and rush to our room. As we open the door, we see Taylor, gagged and handcuffed to the bed. He's mumbling something to us but we can't understand. Then it happens so fast. The door shuts and I see Christian fall to the floor. The back of his head is bleeding. As I turn around, I'm looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Come with me Anastasia." Chloe grabs my hand. I snatch it out of her grips. She points the gun into my temple. "Come with me Anastasia, please." She says a little harsher. I do as she says and let her take my hand. I look at Christian sprawled on the floor, motionless. Tears fall from my eyes as I hold in a sob. And as she leads me out of the room, I can hear Taylor struggling against his restraints and his muffled screams are the last thing I hear before we are in the elevator. She hits the 5 button and we start to descend. "Oh baby, everything will be ok now." She reaches for my face as I turn to avoid her touch. "We have each other. Christian will never come between us again." This time she reaches for a tendril and pushes it behind my ear as a sound of disgust escapes my lips. "You don't want to make me mad, Anastasia." she says as she waves the gun in my face.

"What is it that you want?" I whisper.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you, silly. For you to love me the same way you love that piece of shit you call your husband." She says through gritted teeth. "I've loved you since I saw you freshman year, English class. I use to sit 5 seats up from you. I use to be so jealous of Kate because she was always around you." She tells me as we make it to the fifth floor. We step into her apartment and pulls me through into a room. It's dark but then I hear a switch. As the light illuminates the room, I gasp in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm kind of nervous with this chapter. I hope all this information makes sense. I know things are moving along fast, but that was my point. (spoiler: Hey, they have a trip to make. ;) ) Thanks again everyone. Reviews, comments, advice, questions, anything is always appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Christian's POV**

My head is pounding. Opening my eyes, I reach for where the pain is coming from. My fingertips are wet. But with what? I look at them and there's blood. What the hell happened? Then I hear a muffled noise. I look up to see Taylor. It starts to come back to me. As I get up, I'm a bit wobbly. I lean on the wall for balance as I try to get to Taylor. I take the gag out of his mouth.

"Where's Mrs. Grey?" I look around the room for her but to no avail.

"She took her sir. Pointed the gun to her head and they walked out." his voice vulnerable.

"Taylor, what happened?"

"I had eyes on her at the cafe, sir. But then a bus rolled in front. Once it moved, she wasn't there anymore. I got out of the car to see if i could spot her better. But after that, it was lights out. By the time I started to regain consciousness, she had me handcuffed with a gun pointed to my head. Somehow she was able to get me to the elevator and up to the apartment. She gagged me, handcuffed me. When she heard the ding of the elevator, she hid behind the door. That's when she ambushed you and pistol whipped the back of your head. I'm sorry sir. If you fire me, I understand." He sounds disappointed in himself.

"That's not an issue right now Taylor. We need to find Ana. Did she say where she was taking her?"

"No." he looks down. He won't even look me in the face.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

The room is filled with pictures of me. Cut outs from magazines, paparazzi pictures with Christian, but her face replaces his, and pictures that look like she took herself. They are all over the walls. "Oh my God!" I breath. My hands coming up to cover my mouth.

In the middle of the room is a wooden chair. "Sit." she orders me as I feel the gun pressed onto my back. I walk to the chair, and sit. She raises the gun to me and steps back, turning to open a drawer and produces some handcuffs. Each one securing my hands and ankles to the chair "There. Just how I like you." Christians words echoing from her mouth. I start to cry. Thinking about my poor husband, laying unconscious on the bedroom floor.

"Why are you crying?" she asks concerned as she kneels in front of me and picks my head up from my chin.

"Because my husband is up there and I can't help him. But instead I'm here with you, you psycho." I spit in her face. She starts to laugh as she wipes her face with her hand.

"Don't do that." she says softly , stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Please, let me go. I need to go see if my husband is ok. He needs help." I plead as I pull against the handcuffs, trying to get free.

"no, you need to be here with me. Not with him. You know we are meant to be together?"

"What makes you think that?"

"That night at the Heathman. I saw you there. I didn't know you were going to be there. It was fate that we were there at the same time."

"You're crazy!" I scream at her as a stinging blow hits my cheek. Chloe starts to rub where her hand had landed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to slap you, but I don't like it when people call me crazy. Especially you Anastasia."

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Taylor, how am i going to get these cuffs off you?" searching around him and his pockets for the keys.

"She should have the keys sir. You're going to have to find her."

"Where? Where can she have taken her?" I sit on the bed and bury my forehead into my hands. My tears threatening my eyes. I close them and think about what Ana could be going through with Chloe. If she was able to kiss her in Ana's office, what could she be doing with her now? I can't stand to think about it. The anger starts to build and my hands start to form fists as I bring them down from my face. My fury picks me up from the bed. I am ready to scour the streets for Anastasia. I will do anything to find her. But where should I even start. She can't be dumb enough to go back to her apartment, is she? She's crazy, not stupid. But I have to start somewhere.

"Taylor, I'm going to get Sawyer up here to get the cuffs off. I'm going to search Chloe's apartment. If she's not there, maybe at least I can find a clue of where she's taken her." Taylor just nods his head.

"Be careful sir. She is dangerous. And she has a gun." Taylor starts to sound like himself.

"I will. I'll text Sawyer if I find anything." I head out, but my head is still throbbing from the pain. I make it to the elevator and press 5 as the doors close. "I'm coming for you baby. I won't let you down." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

**Ana POV**

"I'm a bad host. I didn't even offer you anything to drink. Did you want anything?" Chloe looks and sounds too cheery. It's pissing me off even more.

"yes, I would like something to drink please." this will give me time to look around. See if Ican find anything to get me out of this hell hole.

"what would you like, baby?" she places her hand on my cheek. I want to pull away but don't want to chance it.

"Orange juice please. " I say friendly.

"Anything for you Anastasia." she walks out of the room.

I look around trying to find something to help me escape. There's only a window but it's boarded shut. And the drawer she produced the handcuffs from. My only choice is to pretend to love her. Make her believe I want to be with her. Convince her not to keep me restrained. Then I can make my escape.

I can hear her footsteps coming back. Let's beat her at her own game. She leans on the door frame once she reaches the door. I hear a little sigh. "Here's your orange juice." she walks towards me. Puts the cup to my lips and tilts it up a little. I take a big gulp. It tastes funny.

"what is in that?"

"Here take another sip." I refuse, shutting my lips and shaking my head. "Drink!" she puts the cup again to my lips. I take another gulp to make her happy. After a minute or so she starts to look fuzzy. And my eyelids feel heavy. I can't keep them open. I hear her before I am totally consumed by darkness. "if he comes near you, I'm going to kill him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Christian's POV**

The doors to the elevator open and the ding makes my presence known. It's dead silent. The only thing I hear is the prayer I recite, in my head, for Anastasia.

_Please let her be ok. Please let her be ok. Please!_

The doors shut behind me and I know there's no turning back. Either she has her here or I need to find something to help me get to her. Even if it kills me.

I make my way down a hallway. There's a room and the door is cracked open. I ready myself for what could be on the other side of the door. I reach for the door knob and slowly push to open it. Empty! But my eyes shoot straight to the walls. My beautiful wife's face is staring back at me. I've found a shrine that Chloe has made for her. I walk to the furthest wall, taking a closer look at the pictures. I notice there are some of my body but my head is a different story. My anger takes possession of me as I start ripping down the pictures. I will not let this woman have the pleasure of looking at my sweet Anastasia. _You could have prevented this. Kept Ana safe. _After all the pictures are torn down, I can no longer keep a brave face and crumple to the floor. I sit there, trying to catch my breath. Something next to me catches my eye. It's an intact photo laying there and I pick it up. Ana's piercing blue eyes look at me with her beautiful, perfect smile. "Baby, I will search the ends of the world for you. No matter where you are, I will find you. She will not keep us apart." Tears spring from my eyes as I start to sob.

_Get up, Christian. I need you._

I must be going crazy. I can hear Anastasia's voice.

_Where's the strong Christian I know? Get up and fight for me._

I hear it again. It's coming from the picture in my hand. I look at it as Ana's voice starts to speak again.

_Don't give up baby. I love you._

I throw the picture but it boomerangs back to me. A sign? I need to keep it together if I want to find her. I pick myself off the floor, and wipe away the tears with the palms of my hands. _You're Christian Grey. Get your head out of your ass and go find her!_

I leave the room littered with what was on the walls. I head upstairs, as quietly as I can. Just in case they are here. I don't want Chloe to know I'm coming. Another door comes into view. It is also cracked open. The bedside lamp is on. Someone is on the bed, covered in a blanket. Their head turned the other way. I need a closer look. I open the door and look around. No one is in there besides whoever is on the bed. Their arms are handcuffed to the headboard. I go around to where their face is and lean in. "Anastasia?" I whisper. "Baby, wake up!" I plead, while I try to rouse her from her sleep. She doesn't answer. "Come on, wake up. It's me. I've come to bring you home." I shake her a little harder.

"Mmmm." Is all that comes out of her mouth.

At least she's coming to. I lightly tap her on the cheek. "Anastasia, we need to get out of here before that bitch gets back." I say a little too loud. Suddenly, I hear a creak from something behind me. The door of the closet flies open and Chloe rushes me.

"She doesn't want you!" she yells, as she jumps onto my back. Her arms wrap around my neck as she tightens her hold. I have to give it to her, she's strong. She's yelling into my ear like the crazy person she is. I am starting to lose consciousness and the pain from the blow to my head is tripled. My head feels like it's about to explode. My balance starts to take us backwards, and my body smashes her back into the wall. I hear, rather then see, her head bang into the wall as my weight pins her between. Her hold on me loosens as I fall forward onto all fours, gasping for air. She drops down to the floor.

"Paybacks a bitch." I mumble

"Mmmm, Christian?" I hear Anastasia coming to. "Oh God, my head." She's trying to open her eyes.

I crawl to her bedside and cup her face into my hand. "I'm here baby. I've got you. I just need to find the keys for these handcuffs, ok? Then we're getting out of here." I kiss her quickly. I crawl back to where Chloe's lifeless body is laying. I push her onto her back and search through her pockets. "I found it." I raise the key up in victory.

"Please hurry baby. She might wake up." She pleads.

I stand up and walk over to Ana and put the key into the slot of the handcuffs. Just as I'm about to turn it, I hear a click. My head automatically turns towards the door where the sound came from.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The shadow says as I see a gun pointed towards us.

I knew it was too easy. We are not getting out of here that fast.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's super short. I know someone asked for longer chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, I hope. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this little something. As always, please review, comment, any questions, anything, I appreciate it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know this chapter jumps POV a lot. :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

**Ana's POV **

"Jo... Jose?" I mumble, still trying to get my eyes to cooperate with my brain to open. But they don't have to be open to recognize Jose's voice. My head feels heavy from whatever Chloe slipped into my orange juice. And I can feel the handcuffs bitting into my skin.

"Jose? You son of a bitch!" Christian yells.

"Christian, you don't have to yell." Jose seems calm as his voice is getting closer. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Grey. I've been in love with Anastasia before you. Eventually I would have wore her down. If you would have never showed up that night..." his voice trails off. "she would of been mine and we would of been happily married." I feel a hand stroke my cheek. I know it's not Christian's.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I want to jump over this bed and strangle Jose. He's touching Anastasia and I can't do anything about it. He has his gun pointed straight at me.

"How does this feel Christian? Seeing me touch her." he teases. "What you feel right now, that's how I use to feel. Not anymore. She'll be all mine." His hand travels down the side of her body.

* * *

**Anastasia's POV**

"Jose, stop, please." I beg him. "I never felt the same way you felt about me. The only man I will ever love is Christian. And now, we can't be friends after this. Unless you come to your senses and let us go. I know you're not crazy like her, Jose." Tears fall down my face. Christian wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't touch her, you rich bastard."

"Why are you doing this Jose?" I say to distract his attention from Christian. I turn to face Jose and look into his eyes. His face softens looking at me.

"I want to be with you Ana. I made Chloe do all the dirty work for me. I convinced her that you would be with her if she tried to make you two hate each other. I just planted the idea. Everything else was her doing."

"But how did you know she liked me?"

"I found out when we were still in college. I was in love with you. But you always treated me like a brother." he pushes a stray hair from my face. "One night, I had too much too drink. I walked around campus trying to clear my head. Get rid of the thoughts I had for you." again he cups my cheek. "and then I saw Chloe sitting on a bench."

"I recognized him as your friend Anastasia." I hear Chloe's voice from the floor. I can see her start to sit up, holding the back of her head. I don't even know when she came to. "So we sat on the bench talking about you. He confessed his love for you, while I told him how I felt about you. We knew that night you were unattainable. So we pushed it out of our minds. Thought maybe we could find happiness with each other. As you can see it never worked out. We did try for about a month." she shrugs her shoulders at the past.

"But then seeing you so happy, with him." he shakes the gun at Christian. "I wanted that. With you Ana. I decided to come see you 2 weeks ago at Escala. But they told me you were at work. So on my way back to the car, I bumped into Chloe. And here we are."

"I don't want either one of you. You guys are insane. Kidnapping me is not going to make me fall in love with you." I say looking back between the two of them.

"That's why we need to eliminate the competition. The only way I can truly be with you is to get rid of Christian." Jose has a menacing look in his eyes. Something I've never seen before.

"What do you mean you? What about me? I think I deserve her after all the work I've done. All you did, was give me the idea and point a gun to Christian Grey." Chloe argues.

"Well, I guess you're right Chloe. You win." Jose says as her face lights up with joy.

I see Jose pick up the gun and point the gun. My eyes close as I hear it go off.

BANG...

I scream as my heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest. I hear a body fall to the floor.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

BANG...

The gun goes off and I duck down as Chloe's body falls to the floor behind me. I turn to look back. She's shot between the eyes.

"1 down, 1 to go." Jose's threat echoing in the room.

Ana searches for me and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees it wasn't me. "I'll be with you. But promise you won't kill christian. That's the only way we'll be together." Ana yells.

"Baby, no. I'd rather die than have you with someone else. I couldn't live without you." I grab her chin to look at me. Desperate grey to scared blue.

"Christian, I can't stand the thought of not having you in this world. If you die, I might as well die too. This is the only way I know how to keep you alive." she starts to cry uncontrollably. The thought is too much for her or me to bare.

"Ana, you mean it? You'll be with me? Divorce Christian and we can finally be together?" Jose asks as if they're having a normal conversation.

"Yes." she barely manages a whisper.

"No Anastasia, you can't." I start to cry hard as the tears blur my vision.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Jose kneels down by the bed and grabs my chin to face him, lips puckered. He kisses me, lightly on the lips. A sound escapes his mouth. Like he's finally won. He gets up onto his feet and slowly brings the gun up to Christian.

"Nooooo..." I scream before I hear it.

BANG...

* * *

**A/N2: Ok guys... Let me know what you think. Also, I thought it was longer then it shows it is. But it's a lot going on. So I hope it makes up for it. Please review, comment**, **or any questions are always appreciated**.


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone that has followed me, favorited, or just even read the story. It does mean a lot to me that you guys like it. You guys are awesome and have been really great to me, being a first time FF writer and all. Enough with the mushy mush. Read on. Review, comment, questions, anything... are appreciated as always! :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Christian's POV**

As I see Jose kiss Anastasia. I lose it. I can no longer just sit here and watch what is unfolding in front of me. Jose starts to get up. Gun raised at me. I know this is my only chance to save both Anastasia and I.

"Noooo…" Ana screams

I leap over the bed with all I have left in me. But not before a bullet leaves the chamber. "Ahhh!" I scream as the shot grazes me in the left shoulder. My momentum still carrying me forward, I tackle Jose to the ground. The gun fly's out of his hand onto the floor. I am able to get him on his back and straddle him. I let the blows rain down on his face. He tries to wiggle out from underneath me. As I start to feel punches to my body. I try to stop him, but they keep coming. Finally, I get back the upper hand. He's on his back again, trying to reach for the gun. I can't control myself any longer. I start unleashing everything that has happened to us on him. Hit after hit. Until his arms start to drop and he no longer is defending himself.

"Stop Christian! You're going to kill him." Ana yells as I stop before I can hit him one more time. His eyes are swollen shut and the rest of his face black and blue.

"Sir, are you ok?" I hear Taylor rushing through the door. _Where the hell has he been?_I feel him pulling me off of Jose and leading me to sit on the bed. "Sawyer, call an ambulance. Mr. Grey's been shot. It's not deep, but it needs to be looked at."

"Here, get those handcuffs off of Mrs. Grey." I tell Taylor, as I hand him the key.

Taylor takes the key and rushes around to free her. I feel Ana's arms wrap around my waist. I flinch in pain.

"Sorry baby." she whispers. "Everything is ok now. No one's going to hurt you or me again Christian. All that stuff I told him, were lies. I could never live with myself if you were to die."

"As I, you, Anastasia."

We sit there, what seems like an eternity. The blood from my shoulder soak my white dress shirt. And I start to feel the pain from Jose's punches to my body.

Finally, people start to trickle into the room. They bring in a gurney and start to lift Jose onto it. He moans out in pain. "Anastasia, I love you." He lifts his hand in the air, searching for her. She stays quiet.

"Mr. Grey, I'm going to have to take a look at the gunshot." a paramedic hovers over me. Anastasia doesn't let go as he looks at the wound. "Uhhh!" I say through gritted teeth. I stare him down as he concentrates harder on his task at hand.

"Sawyer, notify my mother. Let her know we're headed to the hospital."

**Ana's POV**

We're put into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Thank God, the bullet didn't go into his shoulder. It just grazed it. I'm sitting holding onto Christian's hand. It's finally caught up to me as I sit here, looking at him.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Christian. Just thinking about this whole week. Everything we've been through." my cheeks are wet from tears I didn't know escaped.

Fifty pulls at my hand as my lips closes in on his. It's not a quick kiss. He kisses me as if it were our last kiss. After everything we've been through, I understand why he needs this. Hell, I need it. To be us again.

"Oh Anastasia, what you still do to me." he lays back onto the gurney.

"Now, now Mr. Grey. Behave." admonishing him.

"Fine. I'll try. But you do know that if I weren't in so much pain right now, I'd have you right here, right now." He laughs.

"I can't believe that, even hurt, that's the first thing you think about." I laugh with him.

"Anastasia, I'll take you anywhere I can have you."

Oh Fifty!

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Ana's POV**

"Mom says she'll be over tomorrow to check on my battle wound." Christian says, as I roll my eyes at him. "I'm sorry we had to postpone our trip baby. You know I was looking forward to it." He gracefully spoons some Mac and cheese into his mouth.

"I know. I was too. But I'm glad I was able to exchange them for next week. It's weird because usually they wouldn't let you. Isn't that weird Christian?" I turn to face him cocking my head to the side.

"Are you accusing me of something Mrs. Grey?" he acts like he's appalled.

"I know you had something to do with that, but this time I appreciate you sticking your nose in."

"I've been meaning to ask you something since our anniversary."

"What Christian?"

"Why did you buy tickets? We have a plane that can take us anywhere we desire."

"I know we do. But I wanted to travel on a plane like a normal person. And with other people." I am excited to travel first class again.

"Fine, I understand. But just to let you know, Taylor and Sawyer will be traveling with us. That is something you'll have to get use to."

"The only thing I'll ever be use to, Mr. Grey," I use my seductive voice. "Is you!" I point my finger into his chest and bite down on my lower lip.

"Mrs. Grey. I think dinners over. I'm ready for dessert." he growls.

"What were you thinking of having?" I'm act curious, even though I know the answer.

"You! On a gold platter baby." he rises from his stool, picking me up and throwing me over his good shoulder. Picks up his wine glass and finishes it off.

"Put me down!" I giggle.

"Quiet wench." he slaps me hard on my ass.

"Mr. Grey!"

Reaching the room he closes the door behind him with his foot. Sliding me down the front of his muscular body. We stand there. Me looking up at him. Him looking down at me. We don't say anything. Just stare deeply into each others eyes.

"I think I've promised you a night of lovemaking a few weeks ago." His voice is low. Making my whole body shiver. "I'm going to undress you now Anastasia."

He reaches around to unzip my dress from the back. His chest close to my face. I inhale him in. If I could bottle up his scent, I would. He pulls at the sleeves of my dress and it falls to the floor. I stand there in my lace bra and panties. He takes a step back to admire his handiwork. "Take them off slowly."

I reach around to unhook my bra. First sliding off the left strap, then the right. It falls on top of my dress on the floor. I hook my thumbs into my thong and shimmy them down joining what I have taken off on the floor. I see a smirk on Christian's face.

"Now lay down on the bed." He commands. Never taking his eyes off of mine.

I get on the bed, as sexy as I can, and lay down in the middle propping myself up on my elbows. "What about you Mr. Grey? You're overly dressed."

"I'm about to work on that problem." he says as he pulls off his jacket. Walking around to his side he lays the jacket on the chair. He works on unbuttoning his grey dress shirt. One by one, as he exposes that toned body underneath. The bruises on his torso are fading now, but can still be seen. He puts the shirt on top of his jacket. I'm laying there, pressing my thighs together in anticipation. He is making me suffer sitting here, waiting for him. Next he unbutton and unzips his slacks, dropping them to the floor. Lastly, pulling down his boxers as his engorged member stands at attention. I lick my lips. Wanting to taste him.

"Nah, uh. None of that tonight." he reads my mind.

Finally he gets on the bed. Crawling in between my legs. Lowering himself on top of me,he positions his forearms on either side of my head. I can feel him down there at the entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes, baby." I nod my head.

He slowly pushes into me until he is fully in. Every time we make love, it always feels like the first time. He works it slow, in and out. "Ana, I love you baby. Always." laying a kiss on my lips.

"Christian, I love you too." I moan.

"God Anastasia. I can't handle this. You feel too good."

Without stopping, Christian pulls up onto his hands. "I want you to make love to me Ana." he grabs me around the waist with one arm and swiftly rolls onto his back. Now I am on top. I lay on him, my chest on his. I pull my hips up, ever so slow. "Oh shit Ana!" Christian moans as he tugs on my ear with his teeth. I slowly push back down on him. As I start to go up again, he grabs onto my hips and tries to thrust into me. I smile, putting the tops of my feet on his knees to stop him. "I thought I was to make love to you baby?"

"Go on baby." He says as he lets me take control again.

Up, down as slow as I can. Christian has a death grip on the sheets. He is willing to let me make love to him even though I know it's killing him. He wants to fuck me. But I keep at it. Up. Down.

"Anastasia, you are going to make me..." he grunts, as he releases into me. As he comes down from his high, he hugs me. "You. Are. Amazing." kissing me on the forehead after each kiss. He slowly pulls out of me.

Both of us tired. I fall to my side of the bed. "Thank you." I say, eyes closed. I feel him pull the covers around me. And I drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Was in the mood to just write while my girls were doing homework. (I helped when they needed it :p) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Oh God. Not this again." I mumble under the covers. I pull them down to see the sun barely peeking over the clouds. And like always, I find myself alone. Throwing over my legs off the bed, I stretch. Standing up, I grab my robe, and throw it on. I head out of the room to look for Christian.

"Yes mother, I feel much better now." He sounds a little kid.

"Are you sure dear? So you haven't used any pain medication as of late?" I hear Grace questioning Christian. I stand in the hallway watching Grace examining him. He's sitting on the couch, shirtless, as she's looking at his shoulder.

"No mother. I haven't. So am I cleared to... Morning baby!" Christian turns his attention to me as I walk into the great room to say hello to Grace.

"Hi Grace." we hug as she kisses my cheek.

"Hi darling. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Grace. My wrists have healed." I show them to her as she examines them.

"Good. So are you ready for your trip? I was just going to give Christian the ok." he gets up as i walk over to him. Giving him a big hug. I feel him smile against my ear.

"I just need to shop for a few things. But besides that I am excited." I give her a big grin.

"Well, I better get going. Let you two get ready for your trip. Call me if you need me." Taylor appears out of nowhere to show Grace out. _How does he do that?_ "Bye darlings."

Christian reaches for his shirt on the couch and puts it on. "Breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry." I already see his face drop from happy Christian to I'm-going-to-have-to-force-feed-you Christian.

Even though that might be the same face.

"You have to eat something Anastasia. Come, lets see what Mrs. Jones has for us." I grab his hand as he leads me to the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Grey." Gail smiles

"Good morning Mrs. Jones." I answer back.

I sit at the stool with my elbows on the table and my head in my hands.

"It's just breakfast Anastasia. You make it seem like its the worst thing in the world."

"But I'm not hungry Christian. For some reason, just thinking about food is making me nauseas." I feel my dinner making its way back up. I put a hand to my mouth.

"At least some fruit. Or yogurt." he suggests.

"Fine, but..." I jump out of my stool and run to the nearest restroom. Christian trailing behind me. I barely make it. I see the mac and cheese from last night make an appearance in the toilet.

"Are you ok baby?" Christian kneels down on the floor next to me, pushing back my hair.

"My stomach just feels off this morning. But I'm ok." I say as I flush the toilet.

"You want me to call my mom? Have her come back to check on you?" He's caressing my face.

"No Christian. I'm fine. I feel a lot better now." I give him a weak smile.

"At least drink some orange juice, please." he stands up extending a hand to me.

"Fine Christian. If that'll make you happy." I take his hand as he pulls me up. We walk back to the kitchen.

"Are you alright Mrs. Grey?" Gail is back in the kitchen when we walk in.

"Orange juice for Mrs. Grey." Christian tells her.

"Please." I mouth at him.

"Please, Mrs. Jones."

I take a sip a big gulp. "This doesn't taste funny." I mumble to myself.

"What?" Christian questions.

"Nothing. Just saying that the orange juice tastes really good."

"Well, seeing as though I'm already late to work. I'll just stay home and work from here." Christian starts to walk towards his study.

"Hold on there, sir." he stops to turn to me. "We need to get ready for this trip. I thought we could go shopping. Together." he raises a questioning eyebrow. I give him the Ana megawatt smile.

"Anything for you baby. Let's get ready." he peels a banana. Eating it on the way to our room.

* * *

I'm in my closet looking for something to wear. While Christian is in the shower. I pull out a some medium wash jeans, white camisole and a black fitted blazer. I pick out some strappy Louboutins to finish off my outfit. I take them into the room placing my clothes on the bed and shoes on the floor. I sit checking my emails on my Blackberry. I get into the emails and don't even notice when Christian walks out.

"Uhm." Christian clears his throat to get my attention. I look his way and see him in his towel. Drops of water falling onto his body. Damn, what a sight.

"All yours Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you sir." I curtsy and walk into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I start to have that nauseous feeling in my stomach again. I start to breath deeply. In through my nose, out through my mouth. I keep doing this until the feeling subsides.

After the fast shower, I get dressed. Christian is already ready and waiting for me. I towel dry my hair. Put a little makeup on and grab my purse. Throwing my Blackberry in.

"Christian, ready?" I ask as I get to the great room. He's not alone. He's speaking with Taylor and Sawyer.

"Just keep watch." Christian whispers , but I'm still able to hear him.

"Mrs. grey." they say in unison. I look at them strange as they walk off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Fifty is short and tense with his answer.

"Christian, what is it?"

"I thought we had some shopping to do? My car or yours?" He smiles.

_What is he not telling me?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few bikinis, sundresses, lingerie, that probably won't even last 2 seconds, some cute sandals, and a few thousands later, we're home.

"That was fun." Christian says sarcastically.

"It was. You got a couple of things. So don't complain." I grin at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, seeing as we're home now, I'm off to do some work." he kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll start packing then. Did you want me to pack yours?" I ask just as Taylor walks in with 2 arms full of bags.

"Ma'am, where would you like me to put these?"

"In our bedroom please, Taylor."

"I'll pack when I'm done Anastasia. Taylor, my study after you put the bags away." Taylor walks towards the bedroom and Christian goes the other way. Leaving me standing there alone.

"Ok." I rock on my heels, then walk after Taylor to the room. He sets down the bags on the bed and looks at me.

"Ma'am?"

"Thank you Taylor." He doesn't leave the room. Just stands in his place.

"May I have a word with you Mrs. Grey?" he sounds like he's bothered.

" Oh. Of course Taylor."

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am for letting the situation we had 2 weeks ago get out of hand. If I would have..." he takes my hand in his. I look at him surprise, but give him a reassuring squeeze. He probably needs to do this to feel better. "I know it's my fault. I hope you can forgive me." he looks at me and I know this has been on his mind for a while.

"Taylor, you couldn't have prevented most of the things Chloe did. It's not your fault. Get that idea out of your head, please." I look him dead on the eyes. "Ok?"

"Ok ma'am. Thank you. I've apologized to Mr. Grey, and have been meaning to talk to you, but never had an opportunity till now." he gives me a faint smile.

"Thank you Taylor. Well, you better go before grouchy pants starts having a stroke." I lean in to hug him, but hesitate. He grabs me and gives me a big hug. Then releases me, straightens up and heads out.

"Another first." I shrug heading into the walk in to get my suitcase.

* * *

"Ugh, I didn't think I packed that much." I sit on my overstuffed suitcase trying to zip it up.

"Need help?" Christian is leaning on the door frame, arms crossed smiling at the spectacle in front of him.

"Why yes, I do need help. Can you and your muscles help close this damn thing?" I flutter my eyelashes at him.

"Move." he laughs and I get out of his way as he kneels next to it.

"While I do this, can you please get mine out?" he's trying his hardest to zip it up.

"Sure." I walk back into our closet to get his.

"Here you go."

"And there you go baby." picking up my suitcase and putting it out of the way.

"Thanks Mr. Grey. Did you want me to help you, or can you manage on your own?"

"Help me, please." He puts his suitcase on the bed and unzips it open. "Lets me spend more time with my wife."

He tells me what he needs and I go get it as he puts it neatly away.

"I think that's it Ana." he looks everything over. "2 more days and we'll be up in the air." he sets his suitcase next to mine.

"What should we do now?" I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I can think of a few things we can do, Mrs. Grey." he winks at me.

"Hmmm, and what might that be?" I tease. He walks over to me, standing in between my legs. He leans down, hands on each side of my hips. I can feel his breath on my ear.

"Well, the first thing I was thinking about is," he moves back so we're face to face. He has that sexy look on his face. I know where's he's about to take this conversation. "I get you naked," he kisses me on the lips. "And have you dance for me." I shake my head at the idea. "Ok, that ones out. Second, I get you naked, go to the kitchen, grab some supplies, and eat if off of you."

"I'm not too fond of that one either. Try again." I giggle.

"Last, but not least, I get you naked," he leans back into my ear. "And fuck you like crazy." His voice like silk. I feel myself getting very wet and I am unable to sit still. I nod at his last suggestion.

Standing straight up, Christian looks at me serious. "Or we can go have a snack. Whichever you prefer." He smirks. I smack him on his stomach.

"You're bad!" He did all that on purpose to rile me up. But I have a plan of my own.

"How bout," I stand up and start to disrobe in front of him. "You go have lunch. And I'll be in here. Naked. Playing with myself." I let the robe fall to the floor. He lunges at me, picking me up by my ass. I circle my arms and legs around him.

"Do you need to be spanked Mrs. Grey? What have I told you about that? Only I am allowed to give you pleasure. I wouldn't allow it even if it's with yourself." He throws me on the bed as I scoot back. Giving him room to climb on. He hurries out of his clothes as I start to caress my body. Starting from my neck, I make my way to my breasts. Cupping them in my hands. I hear Christian groan as he's trying feverishly to get his pants off to stop me from going any further. Pinching my nipples, He jumps on the bed, on top of me and without any warning, slams right into me.

"Fuck!" I grunt.

"Baby, your're so fucking wet." He brings up my leg and places it on his shoulder. Pounding into me, I start to build. I feel myself getting higher, and higher. Thrust after thrust into me. Until I've reached the point of no return. "Oh fuck baby. Harder. Ahhh." My body starts to convulse as I come around him.

"God damn Ana. Turn around baby. I want that ass in the air." I do as he says and I'm on my knees and elbows waiting for him to enter me. He sticks his finger in. I push back, wanting more. "Nah uh,. Slow down baby, I'll get to that." I sneak a peek back. I can see him stroking himself while he fingers me.

"Not fair." I moan.

"What's not fair?"

And before I can answer, he slams into me again, hard. "Christian!" I scream as another orgasm rips through me. He's relentless. Slamming into me, over and over again. Until I feel it once again, in the pit of my stomach.

"Christian, I'm going to…"

"Ana…" He stills inside of me. Both of us collapsing on the bed.

We lay there, both coming down from our high. "Christian, what is it that Taylor and Sawyer need to keep watch of?" I attack him while he's still in a great mood.

"it's nothing. I promise. And if it was, I would tell you." He turns to his side and rests his arm on my stomach.

"Baby, please keep me in the loop. If there is anything wrong, you should be able to tell me."

"I know." He's playing with my belly button. "This is just precautionary. I don't want anything like what happened a few weeks ago, happening again."

"Speaking of. Taylor apologized to me. I could tell in his face he thought it was his fault." I change subject.

"He could have prevented it. Kept a better watch on Miss Morrison." His voice a little angry.

I can't believe he really thinks that of Taylor. After all that man has done for him. "I told him not to worry. It wasn't his fault. And that's the way you should see it too." I huff.

"Why? He's head of security and he couldn't handle one woman. Why do I keep him around then?"

"Not only is he security, but he's your friend. May I add, a close friend. He knows you better than most. Please, just be nicer to him. I hate when you yell at him. If you don't do it for him, at least do it for me."

"I'll try Anastasia." He murmurs

"That's all I ask. Thank you." I sit up and slide off the bed. Just as Christian does the same. He goes into his drawer and grabs a pair of sweatpants to put on.

"Uhm, baby?" I call from inside the bathroom. "Would it be ok if I head to work. I know it's late, but I just want to get as much work done before we leave. I'll work half day!"

"Fine, go."

* * *

"Hi Hailey."

"Ana, what are you doing here?" she's surprised to see me.

"I'll only be here a little while. Just want to tie up some loose ends."

"Sounds good. Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea please, Hailey." I walk into my office leaving the door open. I sit and look around my desk. I see a manuscript, I forgot about, under some papers. Picking it up, I see it's the one I started reading about two and a half weeks ago.

_The Voice Within_

_Chloe Morrison_

Just as I finish reading her name, my stomach starts to turn and feel the bile rising. I reach for the waste basket just in time. I take a tissue and wipe my mouth. I pick it up again and flip through the pages, contemplating if I should even finish reading it, and an envelope falls into my lap. I pick it up and notice its addressed to me. _Weird._ _A letter from the dead?_ I guess there's only one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I just have a question. I was listening to some hip hop/rap the other day and started to think. I'm the same age as Christian, if he was a real person, and knowing his eclectic taste in music, do you think he would listen to hip hop/rap? I mean, he listened to Britney Spears. Would it be hard to believe that he would like Tupac, Biggie, Jay Z, Kanye, etc? I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ana's POV**

_Dearest Anastasia,_

_You probably don't remember me, let alone noticed me when we went to WSU together. But I just wanted to tell you how inspired I am by you and hope to one day be as successful. I must confess, I had a little crush on you while we attended college. I still think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would have done anything to be able to just be next to you._

_Anyways, I hope my manuscript catches your interest and we are able to work together. One of my ultimate dreams._

_Yours truly, _

_Chloe Morrison_

Little? A little crush? That's the understatement of the year. If only this letter would have found its way into my lap earlier. Then we could have stopped this maniac in her tracks. But as luck would have it, she is no longer a threat. And Jose! All these years of being his friend, I didn't think he had it in him to mastermind such a thing. Sitting here dwelling about it, won't help me get any work done. So I shake off the memories of my lost friend, I get back to work.

**Christian's POV**

Anastasia left for work for a few hours and I'm stuck at home twiddling my thumbs. Ros has everything under control. I kind of like this feeling. Being able to just… Relax? I think that's the word. I'm always so head deep into work. There really isn't enough time to breath, let alone for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love spending every second, minute, hour with Ana. But right now, I think it's time for some me time.

I decide to take a drive. See where the R8 will take me. I don't bother to dress up. Stay in my sweats, throw on a shirt and a sweater. "Taylor, I'm heading out." I call to him, walking out of the bedroom. And like magic he appears.

"Do you need me to come along, Mr. Grey?"

"No, I'm just going for a drive. If I need you, I'll call." And with that, I walk into the elevator.

The weather outside is crisp and cool. I drive with my window down, letting the wind blow through my hair. I don't know where I'm headed. I just keep driving.

After an hour or so, I find myself pulling into a dealership. An Aston Martin catches my attention. I park my car and look around. I spot a car and gravitate to it. I am standing in front of a One 77. This car is mine. I deserve a new one. So why not? I can afford it.

It takes a while for me to get any service, seeing as the way I'm dressed. They couldn't believe I was _the _Christian Grey until I pulled out my Black Amex card. After that they jumped to attention. After its all been said and done, I have my car. Black like all the others. I take out my phone from my pocket and press 2. "Taylor, send Sawyer and Ryan to Park Place Aston Martin in Bellevue to pick up the R8." I don't wait for his response and hang up.

**Ana's POV**

Driving home in my R8, with the open road in front of me is exhilarating. Christian hasn't let me drive by myself in a while. Today is the first in a few weeks. But knowing that Jose is put away and Chloe is dead, he is able to rest easy. Driving down the highway, I zoom by cars. I love being behind the wheel. I feel free and in control. This must be how Christian feels. Passing through cars, I notice one behind me a few cars away. It must be my imagination, but decide to call Taylor to let him know. I press a button on the dash.

"Mrs. Grey? Is there a problem?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Taylor, I'm on highway 5 and noticed a car trailing me. What should I do?"

"Stay calm, ma'am. Just drive home. I'll be ready when you pull up just in case they keep following you."

"I'm on my way." I hang up. "Ok Ana, you got this. Just get home safe." I pump myself up. My foot presses on the gas and my head whips back into the headrest. This car has balls.

The car is still trailing behind as I pull up to my exit. And I see the black car six cars behind. I begin to get nervous. I will the light to turn green. And when it does I'm gone. I see Escala ahead. I lower down my window and signal to Taylor in the awaiting SUV. As I get into the garage, he blocks the entrance as the incoming car brakes hard. I park and stay in the car, locking the doors. I watch as the door to the car flies open and a head full of copper hair pops out. Oh shit! It's Christian.

"Fucking Taylor! What is your God damn fucking problem?" He screams as Taylor gets out of the SUV. And I, out of mine, but stay planted where I stand.

"I'm sorry sir. Mrs. Grey called to let me know someone was following her. So I told her I would be waiting for her." He stays calm and stands by his actions.

"Shit! I almost crashed the new car. I don't know what's wrong with you Taylor, but you've been off lately. I think you need some time off to reevaluate yourself. I'll call you when I need you." Christian gets back into his car, going around the SUV and parking next to me.

"You are over reacting Christian. How the hell was I suppose to know it was you?" he puts up a hand to stop me.

"Not now Anastasia. It's not a fucking good time." He glares at me. I look away knowing even this battle I can't win. I stomp my feet, retreating to the elevator with Christian behind me. The ride is tense. Both of us fuming, but neither one of us speaking to each other. The doors open and I walk out heading into our room, slamming the door. I jump on the bed, burying my face into the pillow, sobbing. I don't understand him. He can be so sweet and loving one moment and heartless the next. I hate it. Tears soak my pillow. And before I know it, I'm asleep.

_I'm back in the R8. How did I get here? I look at the speedometer and I'm going about 200mph. What? Can it even go that fast? I look behind me and there's only one other car there. It's Taylor in the SUV. Out of nowhere, a truck plows through Taylor's car. It explodes and bursts into flames. "No, Taylor!" I scream. Out of the smoke, the truck drives out. And I can see her, laughing. It's Chloe! _

"Wake up Anastasia." I can feel two strong hands shaking me. "Anastasia!" I open my eyes, looking around the room. It's dark now. I hear a click of a lamp.

"Christian!"

"It's ok baby. You're here with me." His voice soothing to my ears.

I sit up, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Taylor. Where's Taylor?" I panick.

"Anastasia, Taylor's ok. He's not going to be around for awhile, but he's ok." He speaks softly into my hair.

"He was in my dream. Chloe crashed into him, and he blew up in the SUV. I was so…" I burst into tears.

"Anastasia. Look at me please. And listen to what I have to say." He's calmed down since his little melt down. "I had to give Taylor some time off. He hasn't been himself lately. Like you said, I know him as well as he knows me. So I can sense something's not right. It's what's best for him and us right now. Understand?" he strokes my hair.

"If that's what you think is best for him." He shakes his head. "Then, yes, I understand."

We stay silent for a while until Christian starts to speak. "I hate fighting Ana. And I especially hate blowing up on you. But I'm trying. It might not seem like it, but I am."

"Can we start from the beginning, since you're being so open?" he nods again. "Why the hell were you following me?" I untangle myself from his arms, smacking him on his bicep. "And when the hell did you decide to buy a new car without telling me about it, Mr. Grey?" I fold my arms waiting for his response. A little smirk shows on his lips. "Are you smirking at me?"

"It's just you're so cute when you're angry. Makes me want to stop talking and make love to you right now." his voice is low and sexy.

"Not until you tell me everything, Christian." I get back on track fast, before he tries to distract me again. The next time will probably work.

He takes a deep breath before he begins. "When you went to work, I had nothing to do. I decided to take a drive. Before I knew it, I was at the dealership." He explains.

"Easier to stalk me knowing I wouldn't know it was you?" I tease.

"Ha ha. No." he laughs sarcastically. "I wanted to surprise you. So I came by your office. By the time I got there, you were pulling out of the garage. So I just followed you." His face changes. He's frowning. "Now that I think about it, why were you going so damn fast?"

Busted. I thought this was going to be about him. I forgot that I was driving like I was in a Nascar race. Now it's my turn to explain. I don't think he wants to hear that I enjoy the thrill of speeding. "I just wanted to drive, fast. It helps me to get away for awhile. Until I saw a crazy person following me." I mumble, holding in my snicker. "Are you mad at me?"

"You know how I feel about your safety. I hate that you put yourself in danger like that. Promise you won't drive so reckless or else, I'm having Sawyer drive you everywhere." His statement is humorless. I know he's not playing anymore.

"I hate being driven around. So if I have to stay within speed limit to do so, I will. I promise." I extend my hand out to him and we shake on it.

"Great, now that's all squared away, what do you say about me taking you out to dinner before leaving tomorrow?"

"I'd love that." I give him a big hug.

"Go get ready then."

And with that I disappear into the closet.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been flip flopping on what I want to do with this story now. I felt on a roll in the beginning chapters till I killed Chloe off. I've thought about re-writing the story from chapter 12 and on. Slowing down the story to where Chloe tries to woo (and get all single white female) on Ana. Or should I just continue it from here. Ahhh... decisions, decisions! What do you guys think? ****Thank you guys for sticking with me and hope I am able to still keep you from wanting more of this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Christian's POV**

It feels like our anniversary all over again. I'm waiting, in the great room, for Anastasia to finish getting ready. My Blackberry goes off in my pocket.

"Grey." I bark. "What? Are you sure? That's not possible. I need proof, then get back to me. I'll have a meeting with Tay..." Dammit, I relieved Taylor of his duties. "I mean Sawyer, have a meeting with Sawyer. Update him on this new information." hanging up, my hand goes to my head as I rub my temples. Then I sense her. My beautiful wife is near. Looking towards the hallway, there she stands. "Baby, you look amazing as always." Anastasia is wearing some jeans that make her ass look good. A navy colored chiffon button up blouse with the sleeves cuffed up, tucked into the front of her jeans with a brown belt and nude Louboutins. I can make out a black lace bra underneath her shirt. She gives me a shy smile.

"So where we going? And please don't tell me it's a surprise."

"Don't worry. No where extravagant. Just to Metropolitan Grill in downtown Seattle." I smile grabbing her hand in mine. "Let's take the Aston Martin." I grin.

"Sure. Let's see what all the fuss is about." she rolls her eyes. I'll get her for later for that.

* * *

"Can I have one too?" Ana says practically bouncing up and down on her seat as we zoom down the highway.

"If you behave tonight, I'll think about it. Knowing you, you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself." I mock.

"Oh you mean like this?" Her roaming hand makes its way onto my growing hard on. "Or do you mean this?" She unbuckles her seatbelt, starts to unzip my pants and pulls out my erection. She leans down and licks the tip.

"Fuck, don't tease me, baby." I say through gritted teeth. She puts the head into her warm mouth, twirling her tongue around and around. My head tips back into the headrest. It feels fucking fantastic. "You're going to make me crash Anastasia."

She stops and sits back up, buckling herself back in. "Safety first." She winks at me. All I can do is sigh in frustration and try to put myself back into my pants. How I would have loved to fuck her pretty mouth right now. But I don't desire to crash my new baby.

* * *

I hand the valet the keys and walk in to the restaurant with my arm around Ana's waist.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asks with a huge smile on her face. It's my face lady. Get over it.

"Two for Grey." I answer back.

"Of course, Mr. Grey, right this way." She shows us to our seats. It's a booth, and I'm so glad it is because now I can get even with Mrs. Grey for what she did to me in the car.

"Thanks." I say to the drooling hostess. We scoot into our booth. "Do you want me to order for you baby?" I look at Ana as she's looking through the menu.

"Yes, please. You know what I like." She looks up from the menu at me. Her blue eyes twinkling. She is so fucking gorgeous.

"I do know what you like. But they don't have that on the menu, Mrs. Grey." I grin mischievously.

"What would that be Mr. Grey?" she cocks her head to the side. "Because I thought we were at a steak house. And I do like my meat." She lays her hand on my upper thigh. She knows what strings to pull to get me going. And it's working. Just as I'm about to make my move on her, our waiter comes.

"We're ready to order. Two fillet mignons, seasoned vegetables, roasted potatoes and a bottle of Barossa Valley Shiraz." I hand him the menus before he can even speak.

"I'll get that for you right away, sir." Poor guy. He doesn't even know what hit him.

I turn my attentions back to Anastasia. "Where were we? Oh yes. You love your meat." She nods. "Well luckily for you, I like… breasts." I glance down at her chest as she gulps. I snake my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I get my hand into her shirt and grab her perfect breast. A low moan escapes her lips as her body turns a little so I can have better access. I have her in the palm of my hand, literally. I rub my finger on her lace bra where her nipple is poking. I get my other hand up and in the other side of her shirt and work her other nipple. She is pushing into my hands wanting more of my touch. I stop suddenly when I see the waiter coming back with the wine. Pulling my arms out of her blouse.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Ana whispers, and turns to face me pouting. I point my head to the waiter.

"Sir, your wine." He pours each of us a glass.

"Thank you." Ana says holding her glass up to me. "To us and our vacation."

"To us." We clink glasses. Just before she can take a sip of her wine, Ana is out of the booth running. Confused, I run after her. I see her push the bathroom door open and she disappears. I contemplate going in, but stop myself, only hoping that she's ok.

She finally emerges. Her arms around herself to stop from shivering. "Are you ok baby?" I wrap my arms around her to warm her up. "Come, lets go back to the booth. I'll get you a glass of water.

Back at the booth, Ana seems nervous. She won't talk or eat. She's poking at the fillet mignon like its road kill. "Anastasia, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer. "Anastasia!" she jumps at my voice. I lay my hand on her thigh and she reluctantly looks at me. She's a million miles away.

"Christian, I… I think," she looks down again at her knotted fingers. "I think I might be pregnant." I can see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Baby, is that why you're so upset?" She nods still keeping her head down. "Well it explains why you've been running to the restroom a lot lately. But we don't know for sure until you take a pregnancy test. Or for all we know, it could just be something you ate. Did you think I was going to be mad at you?" She nods again. I grab her chin between my index finger and thumb. I make her look at me. "Why would you think such a thing? If there is a little baby in there, it's because of you and I. We made that baby, together. So please, don't be upset. We'll get through it. Whatever it is. Now, can you try and eat a little something. If there is a little one in there, you need to eat, for them." I can't believe how well I am taking this.

...

"Would you like any dessert? Our waiter asks. Surprisingly, Ana was able to eat half of everything and keep it down.

"We'll share a slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, please." She say timidly.

"Will I be getting any of that?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'll share." She puts up a finger. "Just one bite." She mouths as she giggles.

"That's better. Back to _my_ Ana." I give her my reserved smile, only for her.

* * *

"Christian? Do you think we can stop by a drug store to pick up a test?"

"Whatever madam wishes, is my command." And like music to my ears, she giggles again.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Ana rushes off to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She yells.

I casually walk into our room slipping out of my dinner clothes and into some sweats and a shirt. I sit on the bed, with my Blackberry, waiting for her to come out. No news from Welch yet. so I guess no news is good news. Which reminds me I have to update Sawyer on our security measures. I text him to let him know to meet me in my study in thirty.

What seems like forever and a day, she finally makes an appearance. She walks to me, slowly and stands in between my legs. In her hand is the pregnancy test. "Well? What's it say?" I push her for the answer. Her face is unreadable. She buries her head into my neck and sighs. Lifting the test to me, I take it from her hand and look.

_PREGNANT_

The results hit me like a ton of bricks. This is reality. I'm going to be a father. Me, Christian Grey, a father. "I don't know if I can do this." The words leave my mouth before I even have a chance to stop myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Ana's POV**

I can't think straight. My heart is pounding so hard that I feel it might jump out of my body. Pacing the bathroom floor doesn't help calm my nerves. I check my watch. 5 minutes since I've peed on that stick on the sink counter. Pick it up Ana and see your future. A baby in 9 months, or no baby. I gather up all the courage I have left in me, and walk to the counter picking up the test.

PREGNANT

I feel all the blood drain from my face. How's Christian going to react with this news? At the restaurant he seemed to take it pretty well. He did take responsibility in knowing both he and I made this baby, together. Just go out there and show him. He'll be happy with the outcome.

I open the door of the bathroom and see Christian sitting at the edge of the bed on his Blackberry. I walk up to him slowly, squeezing myself in between his long legs.

"Well? What's it say?" Christian pushes for an answer. I bury my head into his neck and sigh. I lift up my hand, with the test, to him and he takes it. His body tenses up.

"I don't know if I can do this." He finally says after seeing the results. I lift my head and take a step back to look at him. His eyes are wide. I suspect because he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." he grabs my hand and I pull it away.

"You said it, so you must mean it." I snap. "Does this mean you don't want this baby? Because that's what that sounds like to me Christian." I shout. Running out of the room up the stairs. Past the playroom and into my old room. The sub room. And I lock it behind me. Leaning back, I slam my fists back into the door. He makes me so fucking mad.

"Ana, baby, I'm sorry." he bangs on the door, startling me. I don't know how long his patience for me will last. But I don't care. He can pound and scream all he wants. What's said is said and he can't take it back now.

"Let me in Anastasia, please. Let me explain." he begs.

"Go away! Give me some time alone Christian." I walk to the front of the bed, sitting on the floor. "Maybe then we can talk."

"Anastasia, just let me in and lets talk about this." I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Christian, just go."

"Fine. I have to meet with Sawyer anyway. But I'll be back in an hour. You better be ready to talk." I hear his feet stomping away. I avoided Hurricane Christian. For now.

...

I haven't been in this room for about a year. Everything looks the same as it did. On the dresser, I find a tube of lipstick. I pick it up, pull the top off and twist it up. I close my eyes and remember the afternoon Christian and I shared mapping out his body with this lipstick and then making love. It feels like it was yesterday. And now, we don't even need it. My hands can roam any where on his body. He won't stop me. I close the lipstick and toss it in the wastebasket. "Not my color anyway." I mumble.

Keeping with my tour of my old room, I make my way into the walk in closet. It's empty, except for a box on the floor. I sit on the floor and pick it up. Taking off the lid, I find a dried up calla lily flower. I take it out of the box and look it over. The only time I've received these flowers was when Chloe sent them to me. But how did it get in here? Unless, she was in here. I have to tell Christian. Let him know about this. I run out of the room, down the stairs and stop in front of Christian's study. The door is cracked open. I can hear Christian speaking. I hold my breath and listen.

"Sawyer, we're going to need to up the security. I need 4 more men we can add on to the team. I want the best. Welch has informed me of a major setback regarding Ana's safety and even mine. I'm waiting for him to send me some proof. But from what he's told me..." Christian stops talking. And the door closes shut. All I can hear is his muffled voice. I can't make out what he says. I put my ear to the door. "Chloe." is the only thing I can make out. I can't hear Christian's voice anymore, so I press my ear harder into the door. It flies open and I fall head first into his study. Sawyer and Ryan are heading out. And all three men are surprised to see me.

"Anastasia, are you alright?" In a flash, Christian is crouching down, helping me up. "What were you doing there?"

"I came down because I needed to tell you something." I nonchalantly tell him. I don't want him thinking everything is good between us.

Christian waves Sawyer and Ryan off, closing the door behind them. "First things first. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Christian I'm fine. I've fallen into your office before. It's not the first time." He smiles. It almost touches his eyes.

"What did you need to tell me baby?" his voice is so sweet and caring. It pisses me off. He leads me to sit on his couch. We sit, but I scoot over a cushion. I'm still furious with him, but this is important.

"I found this in my walk in closet in my old room." I show him the flower.

He looks at it like its an alien. Holding it at an arms length. "It's a flower. What significance does this have?" he shrugs.

"I've only gotten this flower before by one person. " I lower my voice as if it's a secret.

"Fuck. Chloe! Where did you get this?" His hand is in his hair so fast, I feel the wind hit my face. He gets up from his seat going over to his desk and picking up his Blackberry. There's only one person he's calling. "Welch! Is she alive or dead?... Email those fucking pictures now!" He throws his phone across the room. Smashing into pieces.

"What? Alive or dead? Who are you talking about?" I'm afraid to hear the answer. "Is that why you're upping security?"

"Anastasia, baby. I don't want to scare you. I still don't know if it's true until Welch emails me. But..." he sighs heavy. "She's alive."

"Chloe? Alive?" I can't even speak in complete sentences anymore. I am stunned.

A ping comes from Christian's computer and he goes to check it. Unconsciously, I walk over to Christian and ball up in his lap. I look at his computer screen. My jaw drops as he flips through the pictures. There are 10 shots of her. Pictures of Chloe coming out of someone's house. Getting in a car. A close up of her face. There is no denying it is her. Especially with the stitches she has in between her eyes. This psycho bitch is fucking tough.

"How did she survive Christian? It's impossible." I start to hyperventilate.

"Anastasia, breathe baby. Breathe." Christian is shaking me. That's the last thing I feel before I black out.

* * *

I hear Christian's voice. I feel his face laying on my belly. I keep my eyes shut and listen as he talks.

"Hey there little baby. Well, last night was crazy. You're mommy got mad at me. I said something and she took it the wrong way. I told her that I didn't know if I could do this. I think any man becoming a father for the first time would think that way. But, just because I don't think I can't do it, doesn't mean I don't want you. All I can do is try my best. I love you already, even though its only been a day. I would give up all I have for you. You and your mommy are my everything. My family, the three of us." He kisses my belly and lays back down on his pillow, cuddling up to me. I turn to face him, taking him by surprise.

"Oh Christian. How are you able to do that? Make me fall right back in love with you?" I kiss his nose. "I overreacted last night and should have let you explained. I'm sorry." I cup his face with my hands and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm guessing you heard me." he says shyly and I nod. "Baby, what I said... I didn't mean it like that. I want to be the best father I can be for our little one. There is no one else I would rather have a baby with. I want this baby. Our baby." He kisses me softly. "So, are we ok now?"

"Yes, we are, Mr. Grey." I smile at him. Then I remember something. "Isn't today the day? Our big trip finally!" I squeal, pulling myself up off the bed and jumping up and down. Christian is laying there laughing and watching me. I stop and straddle Christian. "What about Chloe?" I ask concerned. Thinking about last nights revelation.

"Our vacation starts right now. We have security to deal with that. And I trust them. Plus, she doesn't know wher we're going. Push it out of your mind and get ready, Mrs. Grey."

* * *

We board the plane and find our seats. Sawyer and Ryan sit behind us. I feel bad that Taylor isn't here with us. I feel safe with these two.

We sit there, holding hands as the plane takes off. "Bora Bora here we come."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, she's back. What a great time to make herself known.**

**And before anyone thinks it's impossible to get shot in between the eyes and survive, I googled it. ;) 2 people have survived from gunshots in between the eyes. One lady only needed stitches. And a pilot flew his helicopter after being shot and was still able to save 20 soldiers.**

**Vacation ahead!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The noise of light chatter fill the first class cabin. The last time I flew this way was when I went to see my mom in Georgia. All courtesy of Mr. Grey.

We've been on the plane for a couple of hours now and I can sense how antsy Christian is. He's been looking around at all the people working on their laptops and phones. He must be jealous of them. I know if he wanted to, he would pay one of them to borrow one of their electronic devices. Even if it was for a second. I wanted to make sure we had each others attentions while on this trip. So I made him leave everything behind.

"Chriiissssstttiiiaaannn... Chrrrriiiiiisssstttiiiaannn." I whisper into his ear to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He grunts without turning to look at me.

"Mr. Grey. I'm over here." I reach for his chin and turn him to face me. "Stop obsessing over work. We're here to enjoy ourselves.".

A light in his head clicks on. "I know something we can do, if you're up for it?" He says with a menacing grin. I can only imagine what he has in mind. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I feel his warm breath on my neck. "Meet me in the restroom." He sits back looking at me with a gleam in his eye. _Oh no!_ That look can only mean one thing. He gets up and struts to the restroom. I notice a couple of females, and a man or two, follow him lustfully with their eyes. _Yup, all mine. _I wait a minute before I get up and follow. I knock lightly on the door. Christian opens it and I step in.

"Did you need help wiping your ass?" I chuckle.

"No, but I do need some help with this?" He takes my hand and places it on his hardening erection. I look up at him, surprised.

"We can't do it here. Can we?" I look around at our surroundings. A porto-potty like toilet and a sink. _How romantic. _

"Mrs. Grey, ye of little faith. I can make this work. That's not a problem. My concern is how am I going to get you naked." He winks.

"It shouldn't be that hard, Mr. Grey. I'm wearing a maxi dress." And before I know it, he has me pushed up against the door and his tongue is in my mouth.

"This will be fast. Don't want people to suspicious." He says against my lips. He pulls my dress down without breaking contact with our mouths and my breast are exposed. I didn't bother with a bra with this dress. And Christian seems to be pleased with my decision. I try hard to keep myself from moaning load as he cups my breasts. He skims his thumbs over my erect nipples, over and over. He bends down, taking one into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around. His thumb still working the other nipple. My back arches as my breast push against his mouth and hand.

"Baby. Oh God it feels so fucking good." I tug at his hair. He groans against my breast which pushes me over the edge. I tremble in front of him. Trying to keep myself upright even though my knees feel like rubber.

"Turn around Anastasia." I turn around, placing my palms on the door and stick my ass out. "What a sight baby. Your ass is so fucking sexy." He kisses my shoulder as I hear his zipper. He starts to lift my dress up. "Hold this." He gives me the bottom of my dress to hold onto. Pulling my thong to the side, he slides a finger in. Slowly moving in and out. I push back for more when he pulls out his finger and into my mouth. "Suck." As I do as I'm told and suck my arousal off his finger, he thrusts into me.

"Shit Christian. More, please." I breath. It is so hard not to scream with him fucking me the way he is. Hitting all the rights spots. "Harder, baby." He grabs around, pinching my nipples. "Uhhhh." I feel myself coming again. He releases my breast and grabs a hold of my hips. Thrusting harder and deeper into me. And I can no longer hold back and I come. The waves of my orgasm crashing all around him.

"Anastasia, I. Am. Going. To...!" He thrusts at every word. I feel his sweaty forehead on my shoulder. He pulls out as I let my dress go and pull the top back up, covering myself up.

"That was amazing baby. And fun." I turn back around and give him a swift kiss. He's zipping up his pants, looking at me with his you-can-say-that-again face. I look myself over in the mirror to smooth down my hair and checking that everything is in place. I open the door and make my way back to my seat noticing the evil eye some of the passengers are sending me. But I don't care. My hot husband and I just fucked in the restroom. Nothing else matters.

A few minutes later, Christian appears, and kisses me on the top of my head before taking his seat. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

* * *

After a 13 hour flight, we arrive. Sawyer rents us a black SUV, of course, to take us around for the next 2 weeks. Our first stop is to the Four Seasons where I booked our stay.

When we get there, the sun is setting into the horizon. the sky is an orangey, pinkish, purple backdrop to the crystal blue waters. And our over the water bungalow is to die for. There is a king sized bed with glass panels in the floor. There are a few strewn throughout the bungalow. We can see the fishes swim by. The bedroom has access to our very own private plunge pool. The living room is very spacious and opens onto a deck.

"I have to admit, Mrs. Grey, this is pretty awesome." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. My back to his front. "Thank you baby." He whispers as he kisses my hair. Breathing in my scent. "I have a surprise for you." I turn to look at him.

"A surprise? I wasn't expecting you to give me anything Christian."

"Just follow me." He says excitedly as he takes my hand and leads me towards the deck. There's a comfy looking bed under a canopy. On the bed is an envelope and a Tiffany box. "Read it." I bend over reaching for the envelope. I hear him growl.

"Calm down." I tease. I sit and take out the card.

_Anastasia,_

_I can't thank you enough for this anniversary gift. I'm really excited to spend 2 weeks in our little bubble, again. But you have blessed me with something else that no amount of thanks or kisses can ever match up to. A little one that was created from the love that you and I share together. I'm scared as fuck for this new chapter in our lives. But having you with me, I know everything will be ok. We'll be ok. I love you baby, with all my heart._

_Yours always,  
_

_Christian  
_

Tears attempt to fall from my eyes. But I hold them back. I pick up the box and look up at Christian. I take the bow off and open it. It's a platinum necklace with 3 diamond encrusted hearts. One big heart, a medium one connected to the left corner and a little itty bitty one on the right.

"It symbolizes the new us. You, me and the baby." He says as he points out which heart is which. I can't control myself. I jump up circling my arms around his neck and squeal. We fall onto the bed in each others arms.

I nuzzle his nose. "I love you Christian. You're the greatest."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's short, but I wanted to put give you guys at least this. It's just to set the tone for the rest of the vacay. A relaxing, drama free (maybe ;) ) lots of loving vacation. Enjoy!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say, I didn't read this over or edit it. So if there's any mistakes, sorry. :( But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Flaws and all!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

I smell a salty breeze hit my warm skin. I can feel Christian's heavy arm around my body. _That's why I feel so warm. _We must have fallen asleep out here on the bed. The last thing I remember is us under the stars, talking and laughing. The sunrise is just peaking over the water. And it's just as beautiful as the sunset. I lay there, enjoying the view for a little bit before Christian starts to stir.

"Morning. And morning to you to little one." He kisses my belly and rests his head. I run my fingers through his hair.

"Morning baby." I smile down at him. "Wanna watch the sunrise with me?"

"Of course." He stretches out next to me, taking me into his arms. "I slept like a baby. This bed is really comfy. Or we must have been really tired."

"I'll go with the latter." I yawn, proving his point, and he laughs.

"So Mrs. Grey. Seeing as this vacation was a present, what do you have planned for today?" He asks.

"I didn't really plan anything. I just thought we could play it by ear. Like right now." He sits up, looking down at me cocking his head to the side. "You know what I want to do?" I sit up, matching his pose.

"What's that?" He hesitantly asks.

"This!" I shriek. I jump up off the bed onto the deck and into the lagoon. It is warm already, even though its still early. I come up laughing. And before I can call Christian to join me, I hear, rather then see, a splash. I see his copper hair floating in the water next to me. Then he jumps out, laughing as well. He looks so young and carefree. Just how I like him. As I catch his gaze, his face gets serious. I raise an eyebrow to him, confused. He then splashes me.

"Really? You wanna play Grey?" I scoff.

"Nah, there's no competition." He smirks. Splashing me again and swimming away.

"Oh no you did not!" I tease. "You better hope I don't catch you." I swim towards him, but fail in my attempt to.

I feel like a little kid chasing my crush. But we are indeed grown adults playing this cat and mouse game. Times like these, I wish we could just stay like this. Never having to worry about the businesses, drama, security, or whatever curve ball life decides to throw at us. Just be here, in this moment, together.

"Had enough." He yells from a fair distance.

"No!" I swim towards him again and this time he stays put. The water comes about to a little below his shoulders. So he is able to stand in the lagoon. When I get to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his hips. I try to catch my breath from the swim I had to just get to him.

"You've caught me. So what are you going to do now?" Grey searching blue for an answer.

"Nothing. Just stay like this forever." I hover my lips over his. The tips of our noses touching. Without anymore hesitation, I feel his salty lips softly on mine. He doesn't rush it, and neither do I . It's passionate and full of love. I am so enraptured in our kiss that I didn't even notice him walking back to the deck until I feel the stairs on my back. He breaks our kiss and just stares into my eyes.

"Beautiful and all wet. Just how I like you." He whispers, kissing me on my forehead. "Up you go." Pointing to the deck. "Let's get washed and ready for the day." I spin my body holding onto the stairs and climb, feeling a smack on my ass.

"Grey!"

"I can't help myself. It was right in my face." He giggles.

"Did you just giggle?" I feel his arms around my waist before I can turn to look at him.

"Maybe." He nibbles at my ear.

I stop at the entrance to our room and look around making sure no one is out or watching us.

"What's wrong?" He unwraps his arms from around my waist. I start to pull down my dress and let it pool at my feet. I hear Christian gasp.

I turn my head over my shoulder and look at him. "Don't want the floor to our room to get wet from my clothes." I walk towards the bathroom, swaying my hips. Trying my best to look sexy. I hear Christian's clothes peeling off of his body and onto the floor. Going into the bathroom I see him right behind me. In all his glory. _Damn, I am one lucky gal._

"Let me get that for you." He turns the knob to the shower on. I look down shyly. "And these too." He kneels down in front of me. Tugging down the only piece of clothing I have on. "Step." He takes my thong into the palm of his hand, up to his nose and takes a deep breath. "What a scent." He tosses it to the side. "But I'd rather smell it up close and personal." He places his hands on my hips and buries his nose into me, taking in the aroma. I never would have thought this would turn me on so much, but it does. Then I feel his wet tongue exploring the depths of me. Moving in and out. I place my hands on the back of his head, pulling him in. Wanting to feel him deeper. He stands up and he's poking at my belly. I take him in my hand and his head tilts back. I stroke him slow and with enough pressure to feel it, but make him want more. I love this man. The father of our unborn child. And this is how we got to where we are now. We step into the steam filled shower and are lost in each other for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"We've been out of the shower for half an hour and I'm still pruny." Looking at my hand as I shovel some yogurt into my mouth with the other. It seems to be the only thing I can keep down in the morning. That and fruit. Talking about any other food like eggs or bacon, will have me sprinting for the porcelain finish.

"We did just spend the whole morning in there, Mrs. Grey." He scoops the rest of his grapefruit onto his spoon, eating the last of it. "I don't care if I'm pruny the rest of the day, it was well worth it." He beams.

I grin right back at him. I feel myself blush as images of us in the shower run through my head.

"So did you have anything in mind for today, or did you just want to hang out here?" Christian interrupts my naughty daydream.

"I heard that we could feed stingrays and sharks by the lagoon. There are guides that give you fish to feed them. It sounds like fun. You want to do that?"

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh Christian, it's safe. They wouldn't let you do it if it was. Please?" I pout.

"Anastasia, what if one of those stingrays punctures you with their stinger. Or a shark attacks you. I can't let that happen. Especially when you're carrying our child." He admonishes.

"Baby, it'll be fine. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything fun. How about this..." I hope to reach a compromise. "If you see anything that might put me in "danger", I'll get out of the water." I give him my puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to that face?" He cups my face into his hands and my lips pucker. He kisses me and let's me go. "Fine, but I only have to tell you once. No questions asked. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I salute him. "I'm going to throw on my bikini."

...

We didn't have a chance to unpack last night, so all our clothes are still in our suitcases. Rummaging through mine, I find one I bough on our shopping date before our trip. It's a yellow and aqua tie dye bandeau bikini top. With matching bottoms. I put it on and look in the mirror. Placing my hand on my flat belly, I know in 3-4 months, I won't look like this. So I'm going to take full advantage while I still can. I go back and pull out my sheer, black tunic cover up with kimono inspired sleeves, slinging it over my shoulder. Then slip on some flip flops and head out.

Christian isn't in the living room when I come back out. But I can hear his voice coming from the front door. He's probably speaking with Sawyer and Ryan and letting them know the agenda for today. I open the french doors in the living room, that lead to the patio and fall back onto the couch. Enjoying the view. _I can get use to this._

"Let's get this over with." He sighs.

* * *

"What did I let you talk me into?" Christian shrieks. He's holding onto me for dear life. All the while, I try taking our pictures for our photo book. But all I can capture is his terrified face. I can see Sawyer and Ryan in the grining in the background.

"Baby, are you really that scared of the little fishes?" I tease.

"Anastasia, they are not little, nor are they fish. They are animals that can kill us at any moment. I'm out of here." He throws his hands down in defeat and starts to walk back to the shore.

"I never thought I would see the day when Mr. Christian Grey, CEO, would be scared of anything. Let alone little cute stingrays." I pet one as it passes by.

He stops dead in his tracks. I know my husband well enough to know what he's doing while his back is turned. He has his eyes closed, taking in deep breaths and counting down from 10. A technique Flynn taught him to calm himself. He just started to use it, and it has helped him out a lot of the time.

I go back to watching and petting the stingrays before he can catch me looking at him. A guide comes to me with a dead fish to feed them, but with one look of it in his hands, and the smell, I run for the shore, pushing Christian out of my way. I make it just in time, landing on all fours, for the yogurt from not too long ago to come back up. I feel water dripping on my me, then Christian's hands caressing my back.

"Told you this was a bad idea."

"Yeah, yeah. You big baby."

...

We decide to head back to the bungalow after the disaster in the water. Christian being a scaredy cat and me being, well pregnant, we thought it would be best to just unpack and relax until dinner time.

While I hang up my dinner wear and other clothes that need to be hung, Christian sits on the bed watching me.

"What?" I ask stopping what I'm doing and walk over to him.

"I just like to watch you. That's all." He opens his arms to me and my body molds into his.

"Of course. Your stalker tendencies." I giggle.

"Ha ha. I'm not like that anymore." He lifts me up and jumps back onto the bed. Laying me down next to him. "But _if_ I did... you're the only woman I have those tendencies for."

"Awww. That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." I wipe away a fake tear. "Christian, I was thinking." I lay on my back, bending my knees.

"That's more dangerous then those fucking stingrays or sharks combined, Mrs. Grey."

I roll my eyes. He might not like what I'm going to ask him, but I'll just ask anyway. "You think we're safe? I know we're far away from Seattle, but you don't think she'll find us?"

"I have the 2 best men here keeping a close eye on us and how many more back home. So, yes, we are."

"What about Taylor? He's the best guy we have and you've just shoved him to the side. Seeing Gail so sad makes me feel sad too. I mean, I would feel the same if you weren't always around."

"You already know where I stand on this situation, Anastasia. I don't want to discuss this here, at this moment." His voice is beginning to rise.

"Fine. But when we get back, will you call him and let him know to come back to work. That's all I ask."

"I'll think about it." He huffs.

"Good. Now I'm going to order us lunch and have it out on the comfy bed on the deck. Sound good?"

"I've decided that I want to unpack now. But I'll be out there afterwards, if I feel like it." He's acting like a moody teenager.

"Have it your way. I'm not going to let you ruin the rest of my day because you want to sulk. Later's, baby." I get off the bed and head to the living room and order some lunch.

* * *

I've finished my lunch and have been laying out on the deck for a while reading a magazine I brought. I haven't seen Christian since I left him in the bedroom. He didn't pack that much, so he has to be done by now. I throw on my cover up and go in search of him. When I get to the bedroom, I can hear mumbling, but can't quite place where it's coming from. Quietly as I can, I tiptoe until I hear it clearly. It's coming from the closet. It's closed and I can hear Christian talking. _Has he gone crazy? He's talking to himself._ I open the door. "Uh huh! Gotcha!" I yelp.

The look on his face is priceless. I hold the urge to pat myself on the back because he's been caught red handed. A deer in the headlights.

"I'll call you back, Ros." He mutters.

"Busted."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Christian's POV**

I finished unpacking and putting away my clothes. I look out from the bedroom and can see Ana laying out on the bed from here. It looks like she finished up her lunch. Good. Now I don't have to argue with her.

She looks so fucking hot laying out there. I should go and lay with her. Caress her from head to toe. Feeling her smooth, toned body underneath my fingertips. But first I need to check up with Ros. See how everything is going. I take out my phone from the drawer. I had to sneak this here with me, hiding it in a compartment in my suitcase I knew Ana wasn't going to find it in.

"Ros, give me a quick update... Yes, we're here already... No, she doesn't know I brought my phone." She's pissing me off with these fucking questions. I walk into the closet just in case Ana comes in. I can pretend I was hanging my things. I lean against the wall of the closet, trying to get comfortable. "Ros, update. Now!" I bark. I don't have time for beating around the bush. "Before she finds... Ok that's good. Let him know 35 is my last offer. Either he fucking likes it or he can shove it up his ass. What else? Yeah, ok..." The door flies open and Ana is standing there.

"Uh huh! Gotcha!" She yelps.

"I'll call you back, Ros." I mutter. I can't believe she caught me.

"Busted." Her hands are on her hips. "Christian Trevelyan Grey! You sneaky bastard. I should have known you would find a way to bring your Blackberry on this trip and try and hide it from me."

"Baby, you didn't really expect me to leave _everything_ at home, did you? It's hard for me to be out of the loop of my own business for two weeks. Let alone leave Ros to do everything on her own. It's not that I don't trust her. I... You know..." Fuck. She's looking at me with her teary eyes, sad face. She knows I hate it when she does that.

"I wanted this to be about us, being together, alone, with no distractions. All I asked for was two weeks. And you couldn't even do that for me." The tears welling up and threatening to fall. I reach for her, to take her in my arms to comfort her. "No, don't. Work always seems to come first. Before me, us. And now that we have the baby coming," She places her hands on her stomach, looking down. "Will it just continue this way?" She looks up, back at me. Tears falling down her beautiful face. _See what you've done? Just because you couldn't hold off for a measly two weeks._

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be this mad at me. It never bothered you before." I say. I try and reach for her again, but she steps back. "What do you want me to do? Throw my phone in the lagoon?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want to do. If you want to be on that God damn thing the whole time we're here, go ahead. You went through all that trouble to sneak it here." She turns and runs out of the room. I can hear her sobbing.

"Ana. Baby." I yell after her. She's out of our bungalow before I can reach her.

Sawyer must have been at the door when she ran out, because I can see him right behind her. I'll just give her some time to cool down. Maybe then, she'll talk to me.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I can't believe how selfish he is. Sneaking his Blackberry on our trip.

"Mrs. Grey. Stop." I hear Sawyer yell behind me. I'm glad that it's him and not Christian. I slow down before coming to a complete stop. I'm out of breath and trying hard to get some air into my lungs. I plop down into the sand, and lay down, closing my eyes. The hot sun feels good against my skin. I can sense Sawyer next to me. "Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?"

"Sawyer, please, call me Ana. You've been protecting me for almost a year. It's perfectly alright to use my first name."

"Ok, ma'am." He answers.

I turn my head, shading my face from the sun with my hands and shoot him a stern look. "Sawyer, please."

He sighs. "Ana, do you want to talk?"

"I'd like that. Thanks, Luke."

...

The rest of the afternoon, we spend talking and laughing like we've known each other for years. He tells me about what he did before he came to work with us. And about his girlfriend, that I didn't even know he had. And I tell him about my days before Christian. Which isn't as interesting.

From where we are, I've seen Christian standing out on the deck about 4-5 times looking over at us. Which gives me more reason to laugh louder. I know he can here me from here. I hope he feels guilty.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

I can hear Sawyer and Ana laughing down by the lagoon. I am not enjoying this at all. All I want to do is go over there, take her in my arms then spank her, all at the same time. I walk out onto the deck for the third time and see them. I should be the one with her. Laughing and laying there with her. I never want to hurt her. That is never my intention. Especially when she gave me this vacation as a gift.

I don't know where she gets that I put her second to work. I feel that I always put her first. I have no idea why she would think that I don't. I could have easily turned her down and opted to reschedule when I was less busy. But I didn't. And why she would even question me about being there for the baby. I would drop everything in a heartbeat to be by Ana's or the baby's side.

"It's beginning." I whisper to myself. The pregnancy hormones. I've heard of this. They're all happy one minute and crying the next. Up and down like a roller coaster.

When we get back, she needs to schedule an appointment with Dr. Greene. Maybe I should do it for her. I want to make sure everything is taken care of and to be on top of this. Actually, right at this moment, I'd like to be on top of someone but she's busy with Sawyer and doesn't want to talk to me.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

I don't know how long we're out, sitting on the sand. But the sun is making its way down into the water. My skin has turned red and I my cheeks feel hot. I'm probably as red as an apple.

"Thanks Luke. I feel much better." I give him the charming Ana smile.

"Anytime Ana. And may I say that, whatever Mr. Grey did, don't hold it against him. I've been around him long enough to know he would do anything for you. He might not know how to express himself but he always has the right intentions."

If this was any other person telling me this, I wouldn't even listen to what they have to say. But it's Sawyer and he's right. I know what I got myself into when I married the workaholic. Maybe I can come up with a compromise. Give him half an hour a day to just check in with Ros. "I think we should head back. I need to talk to Christian." Sawyer stands up and holds out his hand to me and pulls me up. We head back in silence.

...

We stop at the door and I look at Sawyer. He nods for me to go look for Christian as he stands back into position.

"Christian." I call as I walk in. He doesn't answer. I search every room in the bungalow and they are all empty. The only other place he could be is on the deck. But I didn't seem him there when we were walking back. I check there anyway.

I can see him laying on the bed, eyes closed and looking so peaceful. His Blackberry is on his stomach. He's always told me I was his lifeline. But I think the real lifeline is that damn Blackberry. I lay down next to him, trying my hardest not to wake him.

"I'm not sleeping." His voice is hoarse. I know he's lying. He's a light sleeper. "Are you still mad at me?" He yawns.

I giggle and shaking my head. I lay my head on his chest and throw my arm around him. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I understand that you're the CEO of your own company. I knew that coming into this relationship with you. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. _We_ need time alone together, alone. To get away from things. Even if its for a day or two weeks. I want to get in as much time with you before the baby gets here. We have quite a ways to go, but I always look forward to spending time with you." I cuddle into him closer. "I have a proposition for you."

He lifts his head up off the bed to look down at me. "Before you tell me, I have one for you. Sit up first though." I hesitate for a second.

"Ok." I sit on the bed, with my legs stretched out in front of me.

"Ana, well... I... uhh..." He's stammering. That's a first.

"Christian, are you nervous?" I cock my head to the side.

"No. You didn't have to apologize to me. I should be the one telling you I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought my Blackberry on this trip. I want you to know, you are my world. I will always drop work for you. No matter where I am. So, Anastasia, baby," he kneels down on the deck, resting his forearms on the bed. "to show you I'm serious about this." He picks up his Blackberry, taking it into his palm.

Oh no! "What are you about to do, Christian?" I eye him suspiciously. Hoping he's not going to do what I think he's going to do.

"Show you that work doesn't come first to you. You'll always be my number one." He chucks his Blackberry into the lagoon.

"Nooo." I yelp, but it's too late. His phone is sinking to the bottom. "Baby, what did you just do?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? No electronics?" Now he's cocking his head at me.

"Initially, that's what I wanted. But I know how you are. You need to know what's going on at all times. That's why I was going to propose that I would allow you half an hour a day to speak with Ros." I chuckle. "I can't believe you did that." He stands up, running his hands through his hair.

"I wish you would of told me before I did that."

"I tried to, but once Mr. Grey decides he wants to speak, there's no stopping him." I fall back on the bed laughing. "Oh, baby, you do love me. Forget about all the romantic things you've done in the past. This takes the cake." I see a little smile coming through.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He gets back on the bed, crawling on top of me. "I really am sorry. Please, don't be mad at me." He whispers, his face is hovering over mine. How can I stay mad at a face like that? I lift up my head and kiss him quick.

"I'm not anymore. I had a good talk with Luke. I've calmed down." I tell him.

"What did you talk about?"

"That's between me and my security guard." I wink at him.

...

We laid on the bed until the sun set into the water. After that, we decided we should actually get dressed, leave the bungalow and have dinner at Arii Moana.

We shared the La Signature. Prime rib with lobster, green asparagus, and the heart of the coconut tree. And for dessert we indulged in the Le Croustillant. Crisp praline and dark chocolate, caramel jelly, and pecan nut ice cream. Everything was delicious.

After that, we walked hand in hand, down the lagoon in the moonlight. It was a perfect way to end our evening and lose some of the calories from dinner.

Christian stops and turns me to face him. He reaches for my other hand. We stand there facing each other.

"You are so beautiful, Anastasia." The moonlight is shining into his grey eyes as he looks at me. He runs the back of his hand on my cheek and I push into his touch. "I want to get you in bed, Mrs. Grey and make love to you all night." He bends slightly, scooping me up into his arms.

"Christian." I yelp. "I'm heavy. You can't carry me all the way back."

"Watch me."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update this. I was having a tough time. Writer's block, I guess. But I hope you like this new chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	25. ( Not a new chapter

Hey guys! I feel really bad for neglecting this story. I have been occupied with the other one. I hope to have a new chapter up by the end of this week. But please don't quote me on that. :) I do plan on finishing this one up. Thank you for your patience. You guys are the greatest.


End file.
